Tales of Another Broken Home
by O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O
Summary: “You know you want it too.” He said huskily before getting off her and leaving her dumbfounded. Finally, what he said registered through her brain. “EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!” KaiOC TalaOC JohnnyOC and more... UPDATED! Finally!
1. Just the usual insults

Helloooooooooooooo! I'm back with another story. I know I haven't updated the others in… ages, but I just don't have any ideas whatsoever to happen, so feel free to msg me with ideas!!! I hope you like this story, its another high school fic… they're my faves! So.. yeah, R&R!!! thanx!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of their characters, but I do own Pandora Abduxuel and Maya Chax.

* * *

**Tales of Another Broken Home**

**Chapter One**

_Take away the sensation inside_

_Bittersweet migraine in my head_

_It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind_

_I cant take this feeling anymore_

Pandora exited the dank shack she called home and into the daylight. Her long black hair flowed behind her as she walked at a reasonably slow pace down the deserted street. Not many young people live in the area she did, heck not many people lived there at all. It wasn't exactly the nicest of places to live in. As Pandora strolled along she fiddled with her recently pierced lip ring. She winced as she twisted it in an awkward position. Straightening it out, she checked her watch and quickened her pace as she was running late. Surely Maya would have gone by now, so she had no choice but to walk alone.

Slowly, the tall prison-like building came into view and Pandora sighed as she would soon be entering another day of utter boredom. Ah, how she hated school. Hated the people, the teachers, the lessons and most of all, Kai Hiwatari. He was seriously a sadistic freak. One minute he would be throwing insults at her, then he would suddenly corner her in the hallway and try making out with her! She knew he only did it to annoy her. Che, she had no idea how he became so damn popular and why so many girls throw themselves at him. Retards…

Sighing, she entered the school grounds and strolled to her form room. Her only good friends in her form were Enrique and Tala, but unfortunately, so was Kai which meant whenever she talked to Tala, she would have to 'talk' to Kai as well.

"Miss Abduxuel, why are you late?" Her form tutor, Mr Pearson, asked in a calm voice.

"I got held up at home this morning." Pandora replied politely. Mr Pearson was one of the only decent teachers in the school so she was always polite to him.

"Okay, take your seat then please," He smiled warmly. She smirked and took her seat at the back of the classroom with Enrique.

"Hey babes," Enrique said slyly, wrapping an arm round her waist.

"Hi Enni," Pandora sighed, getting out of his grasp and sitting down.

"You okay?" Enrique asked frowning.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tiiii-red…" Pandora replied whilst yawning. She had stayed up most of last night because her dad came home drunk again and was banging around downstairs for ages before he finally passed out on the kitchen floor.

"Well if isn't the slut." A drawling voice stated.

"Me, slut? You're the one who goes around screwing most of the girls in the school then dumping them the second after!" Pandora growled.

"You know I love it when you get angry," Kai said silkily and drew his face closer to hers. Pandora narrowed her eyes and pushed him away from her.

"Piss off, I'm not in the mood to be fucked around with."

"Hmm, I'd fuck you anytime." Kai said huskily whilst eyeing her and then keeping his attention to her chest area. Pandora rolled her eyes and chucked Enrique's bag at his face.

"Bitch!" Kai growled and started to make his way towards her until a stern voice interrupted.

"Mr Hiwatari, would you kindly sit back in your seat please." Mr Pearson said narrowing his eyes at the scene. Kai merely grunted and sat back down never taking his piercing eyes off Pandora. She childishly stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to Enrique.

"You have it bad, man…" Tala said sniggering to Kai.

"I wouldn't dream of touching that little whore." Kai said venomously facing Tala.

"Okay, whatever you say man, whatever you say." Tala said holding his hands up in surrender, still snickering away.

Finally the bell rang to signal that form was over and the class filed out to their next lesson. Tala and Pandora started to make their way to their German lesson until they heard a cringing voice.

"TALA!"

The two turned around and saw Charlie walking towards them wearing her usual black mini skirt, which looked more like a belt, and a small shirt with the first 3 buttons undone which left nothing to the imagination.

"Hey babe," Tala said slyly, taking in her appearance. She strode over and wrapped her arms around his neck and literally shoved her tongue down his throat. Pandora made a disgusted face and was amazed at how long they could go at it without even coming up for air.

"I missed you last weekend," Charlie said sickeningly sweetly whilst battering her over done eyelashes.

"I missed you too," Tala replied and they had yet another make out session. You would think they were going out, but they actually weren't. Tala, Kai and their friends are all players and Charlie, Crystal and Mariah are the biggest sluts in the school, so naturally, the boys always go to them.

"Ugh, I'll see you in German Tala!" Pandora said with clear distaste in her voice and went on without him.

Kai watched Pandora's retreating back as she left Tala to make out with Charlie. Damn. She looked good. He watched as her hips swayed in the tight fitting black trousers she was wearing, and the many chains attached also swayed in time with her every step. The tight red and black shirt fitted her perfectly, showing her every slender curves, and her extremely high plat form shoes made her only just as tall as everyone else. She was quite small, but Kai preferred his women short. It only made it easier to over power them.

"Kai! You coming or what?" An irritated voice snapped him out of his trance. Michael was standing there glaring at him whilst his arms were around a small brunettes waist. Kai only grunted in response and walked aside him still thinking about the small raven haired girl.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_This sensations overwhelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing_

_So give me Novacaine_

"Argh! I hate French sooo much! All Miss Smith does is stand there and bitch at us, goddamnit!" A pissed off purple headed girl growled.

"Calm down Maya. It was just one lesson." Miguel reasoned with her.

"It's okay for you, for some strange reason, she actually likes you so she never pms's over the slightest mistakes you do." Maya sighed and flopped down on the grass next to Pandora, Enrique and Julia.

"Had fun in French?" Pandora smirked.

"Oh yeah, it was great." Maya said sarcastically. The three sniggered at Maya's hatred for Miss smith and French altogether.

"Hey, where's Mariam?" Julia asked sitting up and looking around.

"Err… I think she's with that Max kid." Miguel said furrowing his eyebrows in thought. Julia nodded her head in understanding and laid back down again.

"Ahh! Enrique!"

"Wha..?" Miguel, Maya and Julia asked confused.

"He squeezed my ass!" Pandora said as she slapped him upside the head.

"Oww! You didn't need to hit me so hard you know." Enrique pouted.

"Desperate times cause for desperate measures." Pandora said shrugging.

"How is this a desperate time?" Maya said whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Umm.. I – shut up!!" Pandora huffed and got out her lunch. The others sniggered and also got out their lunches and started to eat.

"You know Kai's paid a lot of attention to you recently." Julia said matter-of-factly.

"When does he ever not take a chance at insulting me? He is one twisted fuck."

"No, I mean with all the touching and stuff. Like last week when he tried to make out with you in the corridor."

"I know, what the hell was that all about?!"

They all shrugged in response and Pandora sighed.

"Well whatever it was, I don't want it to happen again."

_Out of body and out of mind_

_Kiss the demons out of my dreams_

_I get the funny feeling and that's alright_

_Jimmy says it's better than here_

"Kai.Kai!" A voice started ringing through his ears.

"What?" He growled.

"You've been spacing out a lot dude, you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Tala. Get off me for a minute." He snapped at the tall light blue haired girl on his lap.

"But-"

"I'll make it up to you later," He said before crushing his mouth down onto hers. She smiled toothily and got off him obediently and watched Kai as he trudged back to the school from the café him, Tala, Charlie and Crystal were at.

Why couldn't he get that little black haired bitch out of his mind? He hated her and she hated him, that's how it's always been. But over the last couple of weeks he'd been giving her extra 'treats', something which he never would have thought he would do to her. He had looked like a right idiot when she pushed him away last Thursday in the corridor. He shook his head to expel it of those nasty, nasty thoughts.

"Oof!"

Suddenly he was sprawled out on the floor on top of someone, someone very small.

"Get off me you fat ass! You're crushing me!" An angry voice shouted. He looked down and saw he was on top of the little goth herself.

"Well this is an interesting position," He smirked down at her not moving any of his body weight off her.

"Very. Now would you kindly GET OFF ME!!" He watched as her delicate face turned into one full of rage.

"I'd rather stay here and have a little fun first," He said whilst straddling her hips and pinning her arms above her head.

Goddamnit. He was bigger and stronger than her, she had no chance of getting away without him doing something to her. She squirmed under his grip, but achieved nothing. She growled menacingly as his head became closer to hers.

"You know you want it too." He said huskily before getting off her leaving Pandora lying there dumfounded. Finally, what he said registered through her brain.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_This sensations over whelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

_Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing_

_Give me Novacaine…_

* * *

Well.. That's the first chapter done! Hopefully, the other chapters will be longer…

Umm….

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

Thanx. :D


	2. A Swollen Cheek

Helloooooooooooooo!! Wow, it's been 5 seconds since I put up the first chapter and I'm already writing the second. Me so proud. This chapter will probably be a lot longer than the first one… Eee gad! It's 00.07 and I'm still on zee compoopular. Che, I should be watching Crappy Plopper, but I'm writing this story for.. well no one other than me at the moment cos I've only just put it up, but it hopefully will be soon YOU GUYS! Whoever you all are… lol. Ahh, I love people who review, so please DO ITTTT!! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of it's characters, other than my own. Pandora Abduxuel and Maya Chax. Oh yeah, and I don't own the song I used in the previous chapter: Greenday 'Novacaine.

* * *

**Tales of Another Broken Home**

**Chapter 2**

Pandora quickly shut the door behind her and leant against it as she caught her breath, hoping she had lost him. She had a feeling she was being followed home by none other than that blue headed twat. Yes, you know who I'm talking about. She had seen Kai walking straight past his car and in the direction she was going, and she saw him again in the corner shop right near her 'house'. She knew that if he found out where she lived, he would never let it go. Why the hell was he following her home anyway? It was like he was starting to become obsessed. An angry voice cracked through her thoughts and she looked up to see her dad at the top of the stairs with a can of beer in his hand.

"Why are you home so early?" Her father slurred whilst grabbing onto the banister for support.

"I – err… got a lift home from Maya." She lied.

"Who's Maya?" He asked falling backwards slightly. Ugh, she could smell the alcohol from where she was standing.

"My friend." Pandora replied bluntly and quickly went into the front room and threw her bag on the floor and jumped on the sofa only to have a beer can dig into her butt.

"Ah fuck! What the-?" She looked around and saw the floor was covered in discarded beer cans. "Aw man, I'm gonna have to clear all this up." She said to no one in particular. She heard a loud 'thump' coming from upstairs and presumed her dad had passed out somewhere, again.

Kai trudged slowly back to the school with his head down the whole way. He had lost the little goth somewhere around Maple Street. He didn't even know why he was following her home, he had nothing else better to do and he needed to kill time until his date with Crystal later on this evening, so for some strange reason he decided to follow Pandora. It wasn't exactly a nice area she was in, if she actually lived somewhere around here. All the houses were run down and looked like they could collapse any minute. Kai mentally thanked God that he was rich.

When he retrieved his car and drove it home, he went straight upstairs to have a shower so he wouldn't be all sweaty for his date. He wasn't all that excited about going on a date with Crystal. Sure she had nice assets and a pretty face, but damn, she was annoying as hell! Her, Mariah and Charlie had to be the most annoying girls he had ever met in his life. But nice bodies though…

When he was just about finished, he heard the doorbell ring and went down to answer it and standing there was Crystal looking extremely hot. She had a short, black, tight fitting dress on and she had let her light blue hair down and it bounced just above her shoulders as she walked.

"Ready to go?" She asked in her annoyingly high pitched voice. Almost perfect…

The two had decided to go to a small restaurant, with some weird French name, and then go back to his for the night. When they got inside and ordered, they found out that all the waiters spoke in phoney French accents which made them sound retarded. Crystal sniggered every time they spoke making her sound very immature. After a while, Kai started to feel embarrassed to be with her.

"Che, that film totally sucked!" Pandora said very loudly as her and Maya exited the cinema from just seeing 'The Forgotten'. (_Okay, I haven't actually seen that film so I don't know whether it sucked or not, but I couldn't think of anything else so I just put that.) _

"I know! The adverts made it sound really good, but I didn't understand any of it." Maya replied.

"You never understand any films Maya…"

"You point being…?"

Ugh, never mind." Pandora shook her head laughing. The two walked along whilst linking arms back to Maya's house and they passed a cosy looking restaurant. As they were passing by, they looked inside slightly and saw that Kai was on a date with Crystal! The two burst out laughing when they saw this.,

"I can't believe that he's on a date with Crystal of all people! How can he stand her voice?! It sounds like she's constantly on helium or something." Pandora said between giggles.

"I know. I can't even stand being around her longer than 5 minutes." Maya said shuddering. The girls continued walking, still laughing about the scene they just saw. Pandora could have sworn she saw Kai looking at her with pain and embarrassment in his eyes? She wasn't sure. But he must have been pretty desperate to go on a date with her.

Kai's attention suddenly was taken away from Crystal's shrill voice to some girls outside giggling furiously. He recognised one of them as Maya, a little greebo in his year and he couldn't see the other one properly, but she was very small. Oh shit. It couldn't be her, could it? Yes it was. Pandora was on the other side of Maya laughing her heart out. God, she looked gorgeous when she laughed. NO! Must. Stop. Nasty. Thoughts.

oooooooooooooo

When Pandora returned home she house smelt like a mixture of alcohol, sick and piss. She walked into the front room and remembered that she still needed to clear up all the beer cans and stuff. She sighed and got a bag from the kitchen and started to gather all the empty cans and put them in the bag, until an arm snaked its way round her waist.

"Evenin' love. Where have you been?" The voice lowly. She recognised it as her fathers, what the hell is he doing?

"I've been at Maya's." Pandora said in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"I was never informed," She voice drawled in her ear making her shudder.

"You were. I told you earlier, you might have been drunk or something and forgotten."

"You stupid bitch! You tell me when you go out so I can know where you are all the time. You're grounded!" Her father shouted at her before smacking her roughly round the face causing something to crack. Tears formed in Pandora's eyes but she would never let them spill in front of him. She knew that he would only be proud that he caused her pain, so she hurried to her room and slammed the door behind her. She felt the inside of her mouth with her tongue and discovered that one of her teeth had cracked from the force of the hit.

"Damn it," She cursed under her breath before looking in the mirror and examining her mouth properly. Her teeth were now outlined in crimson blood which made her look like a vampire. She sighed and started to clean herself up and pack her bag for school the next day.

oooooooooooooo

The next day, Pandora left her house extra early for school and for once, met up with Maya on time.

"Woah! What happened to your face? Was it your dad again?" Maya asked seriously, Pandora's face was extremely swollen on the left side and a bruise was forming on her cheek. Maya had always known about the situation between Pandora and her father since she had once witnessed him hitting her before.

"Yeah." Pandora replied looking at the ground. "Don't tell any of the others, just say I fell down the stairs or something."

"Okay," Maya smiled. "Well, at least he didn't get the side with your lip ring on otherwise your face would look like one of those puffer fish things.."

They both laughed. Maya always knew the right thing to say, and that's why she was her best friend and could trust her with secrets like this.

When they arrived at school Pandora received some strange stares from some people, but she brushed past them. She didn't really care what people thought, and anyway, if it she wanted, she could get Miguel to beat them up if they were considerably bigger than her.

"Wow Pandora, you're here ear-what happened?" Mariam asked with a worried look on her face, nothing the swollen and bruised area.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just slipped when I was coming down the stairs and bashed by cheek on the banister." Pandora lied.

"Are you okay?" Enrique asked holding out his finger, going to poke the swollen area.

"Don't even think about it." Pandora warned and Enrique instantly dropped his hand to his side.

The bell rung and Pandora and Enrique departed from their friends and made their way to their form room.

"Please can I touch it?" Enrique whined.

"No!" Pandora snapped batting his hands away as they entered the room. The two took their usual seats and fortunately, Kai didn't arrive all form time, so she was able to have a proper conversation with Tala without having that annoying jerk butt in every five seconds with his lame insults. Of course, Tala asked what happened, and she told the same lie again and he lapped it up. Lying was so easy! Or everyone was just so gullible…

"Come on Enni, we have Maths." Pandora groaned and followed Enrique out of the room, only to bump into the blue haired moron, Kai.

"Move." She ordered bluntly, keeping her head down.

"Aww, no insults for me today? I'm hurt." Kai said in mock sadness.

"Just shut the hell up and move!" She said with a tint more anger in her tone this time. Kai looked down and noticed she hadn't even looked at him yet, so he put his fingers under her chin and brought her face so it was looking directly at him. He gasped inaudibly when he saw her left cheek.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"That's my concern, not yours. Why do you care anyway, just get out of my way and fuck off Kai." Pandora sighed. Kai slowly let her pass and she trudged off with Enrique. He watched her retreating back with a longing in his eyes before getting registered.

oooooooooooooo

The day passed extremely slowly with people constantly asking about Pandora's face. Maya was starting to get sick of it so she practically shouted at everyone who asked, and people stopped after hearing what the result would be. They didn't want to become deaf at the age of 16. Well, at least it was only 2 days until it was Friday and they would be going to their usual club; The Underground, although it isn't actually underground, how ironic…

"Do you know what you're gonna wear on Friday?" Asked an excited Julia. She always got excited when they talked about going to The Underground, God knows why.

"Err, I haven't really thought that far ahead." Maya said sheepishly.

"How about you two?" She asked facing Mariam and Pandora. They both shrugged in unison before Mariam replied.

"I have to agree with Maya, I haven't really thought that far ahead either."

"Ugh, you guys are hopeless!!" Julia said throwing her arms in the air to exaggerate her point. They all snickered before going off to their next class, I.T. Pandora loved this subject, their teacher was a right push over, all her friends were in this class and they could just sit on the computers going on game sites and messaging each other for the whole double lesson.

The class filed in and sat at their normal computers, usually Enrique and Miguel sat over the opposite side of the room with Tyson, Max and Hilary whilst Mariam, Julia, Pandora and Maya sat on the other side. Pandora logged in to her msn and started chatting to Johnny and Tala as they and Kai were in this class as well.

_LetterBomb says:  
_hey

_Why cry when Angels deserve to die??????????? Says:  
_hey, wat u up 2?

_LetterBomb says:  
_just on kontraband atm u?

_Why cry when Angels deserve to die??????????? Says:  
_cwl im on newgrounds

_LetterBomb says:  
_My friend wants to add u, can he?

_Why cry when Angels deserve to die??????????? Says:  
_Umm, who is it?

LetterBomb says:  
…kai

_Why cry when Angels deserve to die??????????? Says:  
_NO WAY!!!

LetterBomb says:  
ok den dw

Pandora minimized the conversation she was having with Tala to look at some of the games on Newgrounds. Eee gad! They had a Freddy Krueger game! She HAD to play that!!

_Shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy has added you to his/her contact list._

What…? That better not be that son of a bitch, Kai.

_Why cry when Angels deserve to die??????????? Says:  
_who r u

_Shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy says:  
_Everything you want baby

Ugh, how lame. It must be Kai.

_Why cry when Angels deserve to die??????????? Says:  
_fuck off kai, did tala give u my addy?

_Shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy says:  
_No, I looked at his screen and added u

That sneaky bastard. He's gonna get it now!

_Why cry when Angels deserve to die??????????? Says:  
_y did u add me neway?

_Shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy Says:  
_How did you get that bruise on your face?

_Why cry when Angels deserve to die??????????? Says:  
_As I said earlier, that's none of ur damn business

_Shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy Says:  
_I think it is

_Why cry when Angels deserve to die??????????? Says:  
_How the fuck is it ur business?

_Shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy Says:  
_It just is

Pandora scowled at her computer screen before blocking him and putting her in her 'Twats' list along with Michael and Ozuma. Ugh, she hated players-with the exception of Tala and Johnny, they're the only decent two she's ever met.

Kai narrowed his eyes when he saw that Pandora had logged off, he turned around and looked across the classroom at her screen and could visibly see the msn logo and suspected she had just blocked him. Damn her. She really knew how to piss him off. He looked over his shoulder at her, and could see her sniggering at her screen along with Maya, Mariam and Julia. He turned back to his screen and made sure his ears were closest to them so he could eavesdrop on their conversation. They were talking something about clothes, typical, and a club? The Underground? This Friday? Perfect.

* * *

Another chapter done! Oh my god, this one took ages to write!!!!!! Me so tired…

Oh well. At least it's the weekend tomorreee.

Don't forget to REVIEW!!

O.o-Godsmack-o.O


	3. The Underground

I'm in the mood for writing tonight.. well this morning. I'm gonna be so tired in the err.. later morning. Ahh screw it.

Hmm… not much has changed in the last hour and a half except I keep on scaring myself thinking that the girl from the grudge is gonna be dragging her way along the kitchen floor and all the way to me. I HATE THAT FILM DAMNIT!!

Anyway…. On with the chapter!

Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Tales of Another Broken Home**

**Chapter 3**

At last, it was finally Friday and all the teens were jittery about the upcoming night. Pandora, Maya, Julia, Mariam, Enrique and Miguel were all excited about going to The Underground and Kai, Tala, Johnny & co. were all equally excited, of course they didn't tell anyone about it. Although they did like the occasional rock band like Green Day and System of a Down, they preferred people like 50 cent and Snoop Dogg. The two groups made their separate ways home and started to get ready for the upcoming events.

Maya was in her room with Murderdolls pounding away on the CD player whilst she was getting ready. She would have to get changed quite quickly as she was stopping at Pandora's first who was then sleeping the night round hers after going to The Underground. Hopefully there would be some cute boys there tonight, if you catch my drift…

Over at Kai's house, he was thinking practically the same thing, but with girls. But that wouldn't matter, if Pandora was going to be there than that's all he needed. He had to find some skater looking clothes so he could blend in with the crowds easier. He decided on his usual black trousers (_G-Rev style_) and a plain black shirt and he decided to leave his arms bare to show all his muscles. The doorbell rung and Kai dashed down and answered it to find Tala standing on the other side wearing his usual clothes, but instead of white, his clothes were black with just blue accessories.

"Hey man, come on up." Kai greeted. Tala just nodded and followed him upstairs. Johnny would be arriving soon, then they would be meeting the others at the club.

Julia had gone round Mariam's to get ready, which was a relief for Raul, he could get ready in peace with out his sister getting suspicious of why he was dressed like he was and where he was going.  
At Mariam's, Julia was wearing a pair of dark blue tight fitted trousers with a black fitted shirt and a lot of bangles and cuffs. She wore a nice pair of small hoops, some eye make up and a very dark red lip stick which made her eyes stand out.  
Mariam had decided on a short-ish tartan pleated skirt with a chain dangling on one side and a black tank top. She had taken her hair down but kept her usual bandanna on. She also had some subtle make up on just to define her eyes.

oooooooooooooo

Maya knocked for Pandora at 6.30pm and the two set off to Mariam's before going to The Underground and meeting Enrique and Miguel.

"I wonder what Mariam and Julia decided on wearing," Maya thought aloud.

"Yeah. I hope Julia is actually ready when we get there though, she usually takes fuckin' ages! " Pandora laughed. The two eventually arrived at Mariam's and the four teens awed at what each other were wearing, and they then went onto The Underground to meet Enrique and Miguel.

"Hurry up Kai!" Johnny called from the driver's seat window, he and Tala were already in the car but Kai was still in his room making final adjustments.

"He's worse than a damn woman!" Tala joked from the back before Kai finally came running out of his house and hopped in the passenger seat. It was about a ten minute drive to get to The Underground and the queue was massive, but they were letting people in extremely quickly, so hopefully it wouldn't take that long.

"Ah, crap. So we're gonna have to stand out here and wait for how fucking long?" Johnny growled whilst eyeing the crowd.

"Just shut up," Tala said distractedly, looking round for their other friends.

"So what have you got planned for Pandora tonight, Kai?" Johnny asked eagerly. If Pandora and Kai hooked up, then hopefully, the pretty little purple head would see the he's not so bad and he could get a bit of action.

"Huh?" Kai asked looking very unintelligent at the moment. Johnny growled in frustration and ignored him to examine the line and see if they recognised anyone.

They didn't get inside until roughly 7pm, but it didn't close until midnight so they had plenty of time to find Pandora.

When they stepped inside it was enormous! There was a huge dance floor, a bar, a lounge area and a restaurant upstairs on a balcony type thing. It would take forever to find Pandora with so many people there. They stepped over to the lounge and found Bryan, Spencer, Ozuma, Ray, Michael and Raul assembled on the sofas.

"Hey guys," Kai greeted never taking his eyes off the dance floor in search for Pandora.

"Just go look for her," Johnny sighed impatiently. Kai grunted and weaved through the people who were dancing.

oooooooooooooo

The girls had met up with Enrique and Miguel as planned and they were all currently dancing to the music. Enrique spotted a group of girls and dragged Miguel off with him to go 'pick some up'. Mariam rolled her eyes at Enrique's total disregard for women and carried on dancing. Even though they hate to admit it, Enrique is a bit of a player. He's constantly from one girl to the next and he never gives up. But you gotta love him. The current song slowly merged into 'Chop Suey' by System of a down to which made Pandora squeal with excitement. Maya and Pandora danced their hearts out whilst the song was playing. Their bodies curving and swaying in time with the music.

Kai still had no luck in finding Pandora and almost gave up until he saw her and Maya dancing incredibly – especially Pandora, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a short black PVC skirt with zips and buckles on it all over the place, an extremely tight red corset, laced up at the front and a pair of matching knee high red boots with clung to her legs showing her curviness and had an extremely high heel. She sung along with the music, her blood red lips moving gracefully with each word. She had her hair down, which came to her mid back and it flowed around her with every step she took. Kai was literally frozen to the spot, he couldn't move as he watched her dance.

When Kai felt like he could walk again, he sauntered over to her, making sure she was facing away from him and slid his arms around her waist possessively and turned her around to face him.

WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!  
Pandora looked around pleadingly and saw her friends were no where in sight. She silently cursed them for leaving her and looked up into his crimson orbs. They were so intriguing. Sometimes they could seem so harsh and cold, but at other times, like now, they had a new depth; it was a mixture of lust and longing. She immediately regained control of herself when she saw him smirking down at her and tried to push away from him, but he was too strong. He leaned his head so close to hers they could feel each others breath and whispered in her ear.

"Don't fight it, you know you want me."

He let his hands trail up and down her back until they rested on her behind. She glared up at him and swatted his hands away and managed to back off from him. With one last glare, she retreated back to the bar and Kai watched her as she walked in time with the rhythm until she reached her friends. Without warning, he was violently turned round by none other than Miguel.

"What are you doing here?" He growled whilst narrowing his eyes.

"I don't think that concerns you." Kai glared at him.

"Don't you dare even consider touching Pandora or any of my friends, got it?" Miguel said venomously. Kai merely shrugged and turned away, back to his friends.

When Kai returned, he found only Johnny was sitting down alone. Some were up dancing, whereas some were making out hardcore on the sofas with some girls they managed to scoop up. Johnny looked up at his friend sighed. This was going to be a long night.

oooooooooooooo

Pandora stormed over to her friends who were currently seated around the bar area, flirting with the bar tender.

"I cannot believe that jack ass!" She shouted over the loud music.

"What?" Her friends asked her in confusion.

"That bastard Kai and his friends are all here!" Pandora practically screeched. The girls mouths all immediately fell open as this piece of information processed through their brains.

"What!?" They all asked again, but now in shock.

"Exactly what I said." Pandora snapped. This night was turning out to be one of the worst of her life. Well, maybe not the very worst. Pandora growled in frustration and banged her head against the bar. Julia patted her back sympathetically before being whisked away by a handsome purple haired boy. She raised her head and sat up normally before leaning her head on her arm and pouted.

"Don't be a party pooper, Pandora! You can still have fun." Maya said reassuringly.

Johnny had lost Kai somewhere on the dance floor, he had seen a pretty red head and gone chasing after her. At least Kai would have his mind off Pandora for a while. Johnny noticed a group of very pretty girls but suddenly saw some familiar out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Maya talking with that blue haired girl... err, Mariam, that's it. She looked amazing. She had a pair of extremely tight fitting dark purple trousers, and a black tank top which came just above her stomach. He figured she had cut it to that length herself as it was starting to fray. The top had a rip on the left strap which was held together by safety pins which added to her look. She had a lot of dark make-up on around her eyes and her hair shoulder length purple hair hadn't been straightened so it curled at the ends which made her look very elegant. She turned round to face him when Mariam was asked to dance by a red headed boy. Her mauve eyes pierced into his as she waved. He returned the wave slowly and started walking over to her, as she did to him.

"Hey! Never thought I'd see you here." Maya shouted over the music.

"Yeah, well it was Kai's idea." He replied, also shouting. An angry look washed over her features for a second before returning to her normal self.

"Wanna dance?" She asked cocking her head to one side. He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around her waist as their hips swayed to the music. She slowly snaked her arms around his neck and could feel his muscles tense under her gentle touch. She smirked slightly as he did this and continued to dance.

Johnny stared into Maya's mauve orbs and quickly looked away, knowing if he continued to stare he would never be able to tear himself away. He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, and was extremely shocked when he felt her return the kiss by opening her mouth, letting him slip his tongue inside. The two were in ecstasy and Johnny removed one hand from her waist and let it trail slowly up her back until reaching her luxurious hair and tipping her head backwards slightly so he could be the one in control. She let her hands run through his flame shaped hair and moaned against his lips. Why hadn't they done this sooner?

oooooooooooooo

Pandora was dancing half-heartedly to the music, but her concentration was elsewhere. She was looking for Kai, surprisingly. She spotted him over near the lounge dancing very closely with a pretty red head. She wanted to make sure she knew where he is so he couldn't sneak up on her again. Someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned round into the arms of a tall black haired boy. He smirked down at her whilst checking her out, she rolled her eyes and starting to dance, grinding their hips together with the beat.

"Jason," He whispered huskily in her ear. She looked puzzled for a second before catching on.

"Pandora," She replied seductively. She traced her hands slowly up his arms until they reached the back of his neck and held on. Their dancing became more intimate and she was actually starting to quite like this Jason. Their faces got closer together and their lips were about to touch, until Jason was thrown violently away from Pandora.

"Heyyy!" She screamed in protest, until a hand grabbed her roughly on the wrist and dragged her away. She was suddenly pinned up against a wall and staring into the eyes of Kai.

"What the hell is your problem!?" She hissed venomously. He didn't answer right away, but his right eye started twitching which was creeping Pandora out.

"You're my problem." He finally gritted out. She stared at him wide eyed in disbelief.

"How the hell am I your problem!? I haven't done anything, all I was doing was fucking dancing!"

Kai growled in response and pushed his lips forcefully down onto hers demanding entrance into her mouth. Pandora gasped at his strength which allowed him to slip his tongue inside. She struggled against his grip and finally managed to duck out of his grasp. Kai was surprised she managed to escape and stared at her with desperate eyes. Pandora just stood there, not knowing quite what to say. She smirked when she saw he had some of her lipstick around his mouth, which made him look rather… queer.

"I knew you wanted it too." Kai growled huskily and wrapped his arms around her waist possessively.

"Ugh, for the last time: No. I. DON'T!" Pandora punched him hard in the chest and slid out of his grip once more before blending into the crowd. Kai stood there stunned for a minute or two before retreating back to the sofas.

She couldn't have meant what she said. After all, who could resist him? He was one of the most wanted boys in the whole damn school for crying out loud! In a way he was glad she wasn't backing down, it was always more fun if they struggled. Hmm... maybe she was playing the 'hard to get' act. _(God, he's stupid… lol)_ He lounged on the sofas alone until someone draped their arms around his neck.

"Hey, where'd you go in such a hurry?" Someone said softly in his ear. He saw a whisk of red hair and assumed it was the girl from earlier.

"I'm not in the mood." Kai said harshly. The girl look hurt and ran off into the mass of people dancing. No one else seemed to match the standards of Pandora. He always felt miserable when she rejected him, but then it would just make him want her more. Damn hormones.

Johnny and Maya finally pulled apart, gasping for air. Both their lips were swollen from the intensity of the kiss they shared.

"Wanna get something to drink?" Johnny asked confidently. Maya shrugged her shoulders and followed him to the bar.

"What can I get ya?" The barmaid asked.

"Just two cokes, please." Johnny relied winking at the blonde. Maya scowled but said nothing, what could she expect? He was a player after all.

"You alright?" Johnny asked staring at Maya.

"Yeah, why?" She asked looking up from the bar surface.

"You were staring really intensely at the bar like you were trying to make it explode or something."

Maya blushed slightly and turned away so he would hopefully not notice.

"Oh, yeah. I was just, umm… thinking." She said quickly as she turned back to face him. Johnny nodded in understanding and started to sip on his coke, Maya also.

"Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

What the hell was wrong with him? All he had to do was say six words, but his mouth seemed to become extremely dry when those words were forming in his head. God damn it, he asked this almost every week, why couldn't he do it now!?

Pandora weaved her way around through the crowds of people, her body alert of any unauthorised touching. She scanned the room, looking for any of her friends but couldn't find them. Suddenly, two hands places themselves on both her shoulders, but this time she was prepared. She balled her hand into a fist and swung round to punch………………………..

* * *

Muahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

I don't even know who she's gonna be punching yet! This probably took me the longest to update. It was hard to write,I had loadsa different ideas but I didn't use half of them...

Thankies for all the reviews!

O.o-Godsmack-o.O


	4. Returning

Thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much for all the reviews!!

Just to warn you, this chapter is a little disturbing… Poor Pandora tear

Oooh, you'll get to find out who she punches!! And I don't think anyone guessed who it would be…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade, but I do own Pandora Abduxuel and Maya Chax. I also don't own the song, 'ATWA' By S.O.A.D.

**

* * *

**

**Tales of Another Broken Home **

**Chapter 4**

_Hey you, see me, pictures crazy  
All the world I've seen before me passing by  
I've got, nothing, to gain, to lose  
All the world I've seen before me passing by_

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Pandora opened hers eyes and her fist was in the face of… Miguel!

"Oh my god, Miguel! I'm sooo sorry! I thought you were Kai!" Pandora apologised. Miguel raised a blonde eyebrow but forgave her anyway.

"Why did you think I was Kai?" Miguel asked as they were walking through the crowds.

"Oh, he's just being the annoying prick he is and won't leave me alone," Pandora replied whilst glaring at random people. Miguel gave a look of sympathy to Pandora and put his arm round her shoulder and steered her back to their friends.

Kai was lounging at the sofas, randomly growling here and there whenever he thought about Pandora. She had rejected him, how many times now? And he was still obsessing over her. He really needed to get a girlfriend… Preferably Pandora. No! She'd never say yes. Crystal? Che, he might as well screw her for a while.

"Hey," A familiar voice said. Kai looked over and saw Johnny had joined him with Maya?

"Hey," He replied eyeing Maya suspiciously. She glared at him and sat on Johnny's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly. Kai growled lowly in his throat, _why couldn't he and Pandora be like that? Johnny and Maya leant into another_ passionate kiss which made Kai get up and leave. Usually, he would have been alright with something like that, but he was just too angry at the moment.

"What's up with him?" Maya asked as they pulled away. Johnny shrugged and pulled her closer to him and held his grip on her waist tighter.

"Probably something to do with Pandora, they're always at each others throats."

oooooooooooooo

_You don't care about how I feel,  
I don't feel it anymore,  
You don't care about how I feel,  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel,  
I don't feel it anymore,  
You don't care about how I feel,  
I don't feel it anymore_

It was 11.55pm and almost everyone was on the dance floor for the last song: 'Not falling' by Mudvayne. Mariam was dancing with the purple haired boy she met earlier who she found out was called Robert, Julia was dancing with Enrique, Johnny was dancing with Maya and Pandora was dancing with Miguel. Most of the players had gone home except for Kai, Tala, Johnny and Ozuma, all of them were dancing except for Kai who was brooding at the bar.

When the song finished everyone started to retreat back to their homes or where ever they were going next. Mariam and Julia had managed to get past the crowds and exit first. Pandora and Maya grabbed their belongings and were heading towards the exit, but got separated as so many people were charging through. Pandora was suddenly pulled violently from the crowd and into a muscled chest. She looked up and stared into the blazing eyes of Kai. She had to admit, he did look quite scary – she had never really seen him that angry before.

"I will have you," He growled huskily before pulling her into a rough kiss. How many times had he done that now? She was starting to lose count. But she was too tired to resist and just stood limply in his arms while he attacked her mouth. She had to admit, he was a good kisser, but she wasn't going to tell ANYONE that. Ever! When he finally pulled away, she glared up at him and exited the club and found Maya outside waiting patiently.

"Are you alright?" Maya asked walking over to her with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Pandora replied, puzzled.

"You look terrified! What happened?"

What Kai did must have affected her more than she realised. What the hell did he mean by 'I will have you'? She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was…

"Do I? Oh, well, really I'm fine." Pandora replied smiling and linked her arm with Maya's and started trudging back to her house.

"I saw you got pretty close to Johnny," Pandora said smirking at her blushing friend.

"Yeah…" Maya replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"Don't forget, he's still a player. I don't wanna see you get hurt," Pandora warned her friend which made her dreamy face turn into a frown.

"Yeah, I know." Maya sighed.

"What's got you all happy?" Tala asked suspiciously.

"Nothing that concerns you," Kai smirked. He was actually thinking about Pandora. She looked so scared when she looked up at him, God knows why. He knew for a fact she wasn't scared of him, so why did she look so terrified?

oooooooooooooo

_Hey you Ugly, not so pretty  
All the world I've seen before me passing by  
__Silent my voice, I've got no choice  
All the world I've seen before me passing by_

Pandora arrived back at her house around midday on Saturday after spending the night at Maya's. As soon as she opened the front door she was bombarded with questions.

"Where have you been!? I was up all night waiting for you to come home!" Her dad almost screeched at her.

"I slept round Maya's, I told you on Thursday and you said it was okay! Whenever I tell you something, you get so fucking drunk you forget everything!" Pandora shouted back to her dad, her voice full of rage. He stood there dumb founded for a second or two, she never usually fought back with that much force. Her dad scowled at her and replied by slapping her hard round the face. Pandora fell to the floor – not expecting an attack so soon. Se touched her cheek where her dad had hit her and tears stung in her eyes, but she would never cry in front of him.

"You stupid bitch! Don't ever talk to me like that!" Her dad said whilst kicking her in the stomach over and over again. She hunched over in the foetal position to try to protect herself slightly, but it didn't help much.

After what seemed like hours, her dad finally stopped and retreated back to the living room. Pandora had passed out some while ago. She was just lying there unconscious and bleeding for god knows how long, until she slowly came to. It was now the evening and the house seemed empty. She gradually made her way up the stairs, holding onto the banister for support and collapsed on her bed. She sighed and grabbed a photograph on her desk and clutched it to her chest. Pearly tears ran down her face as memories came flooding back to her.

"Why did you leave me mum?"

Pandora didn't leave her room the next day, Sunday, until roughly 4pm as her stomach was grumbling extremely loudly which was really annoying her. She hobbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbed a packet of crisps and hobbled back up the stairs and into her room. She sat on the floor listening to Godsmack while eating her crisps. She had thought about running away several times, but where would she go? She could go to Maya's, but her house is so small it can barely fit her and her and her mum. Mariam's? Hmm… but her parents are really strict and they would probably ring social services or something and she didn't want to have to deal with all the crap. The best option was probably Julia's, but her brother, Raul, is friends with Kai and he's constantly round there. How does Julia cope with the blue haired moron?

A soft knock on the door awoke Pandora from her thoughts. She frowned knowing who it would be.

"Come in," She sighed. The door creaked open and her dad slowly walked in and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry for.. everything." Her dad said, hanging his head low in shame. No way would she believe him this time. This happened almost every time. He would apologise, she would stupidly forgive him and then two days later he would be beating her and then this situation would happen all over again. It was a vicious cycle.

"No, you're not. In a couple of days time, you'll be back to the old routine. If I do the slightest thing wrong you'll hit me. Get out." Pandora said maliciously, never looking at him.

"But – "

"GET OUT!"

Her dad froze in his tracks and violently turned Pandora round to face him. He looked very angry. The angriest she had ever seen him.

"I will not be told to 'get out' in my own home!" He hissed venomously and gripped her hair yanked her up so she was standing which made her shriek in pain.

"I thought you had manners, but obviously you don't. I think I should teach you how to respect your elders." As he said each word, he took a step closer to Pandora and every step he took closer to her, she took one back until she was pinned against her bedroom wall. He placed each of his hands on the wall beside her, effectively trapping her against the wall and pressed his body up against hers. She cringed as she felt his arousal and scrunched her eyes shut.

He gradually drew his face closer to hers and captured her lips into a forceful kiss. She pounded her fists against his chest, trying to pry him off her. But it had no effect. When he pulled away, he slapped her across the face again and kneed her in the stomach which made her fall to the floor. He growled in frustration as he easily lifted her small frame up and threw her onto the bed…

oooooooooooooo

_You don't care about how I fee,  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
I don't see, anymore  
I don't hear, anymore  
I don't speak anymore  
I don't feel_

The next morning Pandora woke up exceedingly early and locked herself in the bathroom until it was time to leave. God, she looked awful. Her face was very pale and a bruise was forming on her chin. She put on even more eyeliner and mascara than usual to cover up the fact that she had been crying all night. Her long dark hair was matted in places and as she went to reach for the brush, she noticed how many bruises littered her arms.

When it was time to leave, she gently opened the bathroom door and crept down the stairs and out of her house. When the front door closed she sighed in relief and made her way to school. She squinted in the sunlight as she trudged down the road towards a dark figure who she hoped was Maya. The figure waved in her direction. Yep, it was definitely her so she hurried her pace.

"Hey, you okay?" Pandora asked when she finally reached her.

"Yeah, you?" She replied. Pandora nodded and the two continued their walk to school.

"You look different, but I can't put my finger on it…" Maya started. Pandora shifted slightly but put a brave smile on her face anyway.

"Umm, I have more eye make up on?" Pandora replied uneasily.

"Ahh, that's it." Maya said triumphantly. They both laughed and the school came into focus. Ah, Maya could be so naïve sometimes… But Maya had actually noticed more than some extra eye make up. She could see the numerous bruises on her arms, the bruise swelling on her chin and that she just basically looked like the living dead! But she already knew what the answer would be and didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Ah, Miss Abduxuel. I see you're here early!" Mr Pearson said delighted. She smiled at him before taking her seat at the back of the empty class. She was actually ten minutes early, surprisingly. She strummed her black finger nails against the desk as she began to hum a little made up song in her head.

"Pandora. Miss Abduxuel!"

Pandora turned to face Mr Pearson who was smiling down at her.

"Could you write this up on the board please, I just have to run some errands quickly." He said whilst handing her a piece of paper. She nodded in agreement and started to write up maths equations on the white board. She loved writing on the whiteboard and would always volunteer to.

"Hey babe," A voice said whilst smacking her ass. She winced in pain and turned round to face Enrique. _(Bet you thought it was gonna be Kai!!)_

"Hi Enni," She sighed and turned back to writing on the board. She shortly received another smack on the behind.

"Enn…" She started, but then realised it was Kai and glared at him. He was quite shocked when she turned round. She looked like she had been beaten up and then not slept a wink!

"What happened?" He asked as he walked closer to her. She looked at him with eyes full of fear and backed up against the white board. He stopped dead in his tracks and wondered why she looked so… petrified. She looked even more scared than the other night! He took her right arm and examined it, it was covered in bruises small cuts.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"Nothing," She snapped at him pulling her arm away. Finally she regained her usual self and turned back to writing on the white board. Kai stood there for a minute or two before withdrawing to his seat.

When the whole class had settled in and the teacher had finished the register, Pandora just sat there staring out the window thinking about the night before. Unshed tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall. Without warning, the bell rang waking Pandora up from her thoughts. She slowly plodded out of the classroom and onto her next lesson; History. The only close friend she had in this class is Tala but unfortunately for her, that meant Kai was in there too. In fact, the only class of hers he wasn't in was German!

Tala was walking up ahead with the slut Charlie, which meant Pandora had no choice but to walk on her own. She wasn't in the mood to listen to all the lovey dovey comments they made to each other. She traipsed along silently behind them until they reached the history room where Tala bid Charlie goodbye with a long passionate kiss. Pandora rolled her eyes and took her seat next to Tala's empty one and the wall. Alas, Kai sat on the other side of Tala so she couldn't relax without hearing snide comments from him. Their teacher, Miss Thorn, was a trainee teacher and could never control the class so Pandora was free to sleep. She rested her head against the wall as her eyes began to droop until she could feel the hard stare of none other than Kai who just happened to sit the other side of Tala.

"What do you want, Hiwatari?" She said not opening her eyes.

"How did you get those bruises on your arms and on your face?"

Pandora immediately tensed. Why couldn't he just let it go?

"As I said earlier, it was nothing. Now leave me alone," Pandora replied moodily.

"How can it be nothing? You don't just come back to school looking like you've had the shit kicked out of you without a reasonable explanation." Kai stated and smirking in triumph.

"I know," Pandora sighed. Kai waited for more of an answer, but didn't get one.

"Than what the fuck happened?" Kai growled. Patience definitely wasn't his thing. Pandora's eyes snapped open and she turned to face him.

"It's my problem, not yours. Now just drop it!" She snarled at him.

"Are you having problems at home?" Kai asked out of the blue.

"No." She answered very quickly. Ah crap, she's blown it. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

"Hmm…" Kai responded. The sighed in relief, mentally thanking God that he didn't press the matter further.

oooooooooooooo

When history finally ended, Pandora got up and immediately left the classroom. She almost ran to her next lesson trying to avoid Hiwatari's interrogating questions. Argh! He annoyed her so much! Why couldn't he just leave her alone for once?

"Pandora!"

She turned her head and saw Maya and Johnny walking towards her. Now they would make a cute couple.

"Hey! You walked straight past us," Maya said smirking.

"Oh, heh. Sorry guys," Pandora said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Come on, we've got I.T." Maya said cheerfully, linking arms with both Pandora and Johnny.

When they arrived in the classroom, they all took their usual seats and logged onto msn or went on game sites and stuff. Pandora logged into msn and checked her emails. Spam, spam, spam, Maya, spam.

_Shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy Says:_  
What kind of problems are you having?

How did he get unblocked!? Argh, someone must have been tampering with her contact list, AGAIN! Damn you Miguel. She should really change her password…

_Why cry when Angels deserve to die??????????? Says:_  
NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!

After writing that, she immediately blocked him. The stupid jerk. Why should she tell him her problems? He wouldn't understand.

_Hey you, see me, pictures crazy,  
All the world I've seen before me passing by,  
I've got, nothing, to gain, to lose,  
All the world I've seen before me passing by,_

_You don't care about how I feel,  
I don't feel it anymore,  
You don't care about how I feel,  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel,  
I don't feel it anymore,  
You don't care about how I feel,  
I don't feel it anymore  
I don't sleep, anymore,  
I don't eat, anymore,  
I don't live anymore,  
I don't feel_

* * *

That took soooooooooooo long to write!! I thought I'd make Pandora's dad a complete pervert. And just in case if you didn't quite get that bit… he raped her. How gross would that be!? Aw, I feel really sorry for Pandora now… lol.

Anyway, Review!!! :D

**O.o-Godsmack-o.O**


	5. Drunken fiascos

Wayheyyyyyyyyyyyy! soz its been like… over a year since I last updated, i just kinda forgot… looool  
Anywayyyyyyyyyy, I'll try and update more often, but I aint promising nothin! lol  
Well. Here it is – chapter 5. finally.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, but I do own Pandora Abduxuel and Maya Chax bla bla bla etc. etc.

* * *

**Tales of Another Broken Home**

**Chapter 5 **

The rest of the week breezed by relatively quickly, but not without many interrogating questions from Hiwatari, and it was Friday onceagain. The cuts and bruises on Pandora's arms and face were barely noticeable anymore and she mentally thanked God that she was a quick healer. She had managed avoiding any close contact with her Dad all week as she had spent most of her time round one of her friend's houses.

"So, watcha wanna do tonight?" Pandora asked Maya as the two trudged back from the hell hole they called school.

"Do you wanna sleep over? My mum's gonna be out overnight so she rented me some films; 'The hills have eyes' and 'The Exorcism of Emily Rose' and I don't really feel like watching them alone…'

"Sure! Those films look good, but rather scary. We both better wear our brown trousers!"

The two petite girls laughed as they slowly made their way back to their houses. They had no plans of going out thisfriday as mostly everyone else was busy. Max and Miriam had made it official that they were dating and were going to the cinema for their first date, Julia was visiting her cousin as it was his 18th birthday and he was having a party and Julia wasn't one to turn down a party. And Miguel and Enrique were 'out on the pull' as Enrique was feeling extremely sexually frustrated as he 'hadn't had any' for roughly a week…

"Come over about 6-ish, and bring lots of sweets!" Was the last thing Maya said as she hugged her friend goodbye and entered her house.

"Yeah okay, see ya later!" Pandora called and continued on to her own house. When she finally arrived at her home, she turned the key in the door and as soon as the door opened the distinctive smell of vodka entered her nostrils. Thankfully she wouldn't be staying here tonight.

Kai kept on thinking about that stupid little black haired bitch as he was driving home from school. He was an hour and a half late out as he had a detention with his drama teacher, Mrs Carabine, for telling her 'fuck off' and that he'd rather 'toss off a horse' when she asked him to do a romantic improvised scene with the class geek, Parasha Turner. He didn't have the slightest interest in drama, he only chose the damn subject because he thought it was going to be a dos, but how wrong he was. There was a lot of written work and countless performances they had to do. But never mind, he could always bunk off the lessons and just fail the class, he wasn't too bothered about it…

Anyway, he couldn't get Pandora out of his mind! He still hadn't got a straight answer out of her whenever he asked her why she looked like she had been used as a piñata. She would either reply with her usual insults or avoid him. He was really desperate to find out what an earth could have happened to her. And he was going to find out.

He decided to try and stop thinking about the little witch and think about the upcoming events of the evening. Mariah was having a house party and just about everyone was invited. Well all the popular people… He knew for a fact that Crystal would be there and he could take his mind off Pandora for a while by fulfilling his sexual needs by taking Crystal upstairs for a while. If you catch my drift…

oooooooooooooo

It was finally six o'clock and Pandora was at Maya's right on time. She had stopped off at the corner shop on her way over and brought numerous bags of Malteasers, Skittles, Crunchy Nuggets and many more to satisfy their hungry stomachs. They watched 'The Exorcism of Emily Rose' first as it looked the least scarier of the two so they could prepare themselves for 'The hills have eyes'.

"Well that was a big pile of poo!" Maya exclaimed as the film finished.

"Yeah I know! They kept on having the creepy music so it sounded like something scary was gonna happen, but then nothing ever bloody welldid! What a fookin'rip off." Pandora replied whilst eyeing the back of the DVD case.

"Let's put on the next DVD and hopefully this won't be as shit as that one was." Maya sighed whilst placing the next disc into the recorder.

Over at Mariah's nearly everyone had consumed some sort of alcohol and were and stumbling about all over the place. The usual suspects Tala, Bryan, Raul, Spencer, Ozuma and Michael were hitting on at least 5 girls each trying to get them all to do the same thing, Charlie was glaring at Tala whilst flirting tremendously with a tall blonde haired guy in an attempt to try and make him jealous – but failing miserably and Ray and Mariah were up in her bedroom doing things that couples do…

Johnny however, didn't have any girl attached to him, even though many had tried to get attached. He was remaining unexpectedly faithful to Maya, even though they weren't going out or anything, but he had plans to make their relationship with one another more than just friends. He didn't know why but she was one girl that he wanted for more than just a quickie in the bedroom. He wanted her to be his and no one else's.

Kai on the other hand had seized Crystal as soon as he had spotted her and whisked her upstairs. Naturally she wouldn't turn him down and obliged to his fast approach. All the time that they were together he couldn't get the petite raven haired girl out of his mind.Yeah Crystal was hot, hell hewouldn't be doing this with her if she wasn't...but she was nothing compared to Pandora. Crystal always seemed fake - like a barbie doll or something, whereas Pandora was a natural beauty.He loved herpiercing bottle green eyes and how whenever she looked at him it felt like she was looking right through him and deep into his soul, and how he wanted to kiss those soft blood red lips...He felt slightly guilty for using Crystal like this, but it wasn't as though no one else wanted her. She could easily cheer herself by settling for someone else, like Ozuma for instance, who he knew for a fact wouldn't turn her down. Ozuma would do just about anyone, anywhere, at anytime.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Crystal's voice purred in Kai's ear awakening him from his thoughts. Sheslipped her top back on over her naked torso whilst looking seductively at him, waiting for an answer. Finally, she had bedded Kai Hiwatari. The most popular guy in school. She'd be seen as a Queen and envied by all. Sure, they had done _some_ things together, but they had never gone all the way. She couldn't help but grin to herself as she continued to wait for his reply.

"Yeah, whatever." He answered coldly as he stood to zip up his trousers and re-buckle his belt. That was definitely NOT the response she had hoped for.

"What!" She exclaimed in her annoyingly high pitched and nasal voice.

"You heard me." Kai said sharply before exiting the room and leaving a gob-smacked Crystal sitting on the bed.

"Arrghhhhhhh!" Crystal screaming was the last thing Kai heard before retreating down the stairs and getting something strong to drink. He turned around from the drinks table only to become face to face with a staggering Bryan.

"You'reda man, Kai!" He slurred as he looked up the stairs to see Crystal emerging from above. "Got a bita Crystal, eh? Wha wasssshe like? I wouldn't mind gettin' a bita action from 'errr!" He said as he spilt half his beer down his shirt whilst trying to take an abnormally large sip.

"Yeah she was alright..." Kai replied half heartedly as he downed the rest of the glass of vodka he just poured himself.

"You'reda maaan, Kai Hitawari."

"Yeah you just said." Kai shook his head andsmirked at how drunk Bryan was.

"Yeeaaaah, but it's troo. You're my bes…"

Kai felt a sudden weight on his shoulder and heard loud snoring as Bryan had passed out mid-sentence and decided to use Kai as a pillow. How Bryan was still standing he didn't know. Kai shook his head and smirked once again at the state he was in and dragged him tothe nearestcouch. Bryan was muttering incoherent words in his sleep and was still clutching onto his beer can as he slumbered on the sofa.

"Bloody lightweight." Kai murmured to himself and returned to the drinks table in attempt to get himself almost as drunk as Bryan.

oooooooooooooo

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS!" Pandora yelled as both her and Maya were watching 'The hills have eyes'. "Why do they look like that! Why Maya! WHY!"

"From the nuclear blasts! Do you not listen, woman!" Maya replied, her eyes wide in fearnever leavingthe TV as she spoke.

"Of course not. You should know that by now!" Pandora laughed as she replied, but her face soon turned to one of fear as she returned her focus onto the television.

Once the film had finally finished the two girls were huddling together on the sofa underneath a thick duvet with only their heads visible.

"That was horrible. It wasn't that scary I spose, but it was damnhorrible." Maya said to Pandora whilst taking the disc out of the DVD player.

"Yeah, I did NOT like that big oaf guy with only one goodeyeat all. He was damn scary looking, and a complete perv!"

"Yeah and the blonde one, Jupiter or whatever his name was. He was creepy an' all." Maya shuddered at the thought of him. The two watched a comedy 'Jay and Silent Bob strike back' afterwards so that they wouldn't be scared shitless for the rest of the night. After all three films had finished it was roughly 1 in the morning and neither of the two were tired so they decided to go for a walk around the town to see if anyone was about. If they were lucky they might see Enrique and Miguel stumbling back from their 'guys night out.'

oooooooooooooo

Back at the party most people were heading off home, some were calling taxi's and others were walking. No one dared drive home as no one really was in a suitable condition to do so. Spencer had called a cab for Bryan as he was in no suitable condition to be walking anywhere. Kai, Tala, Johnny, Ozuma, Raul and Michael were all walking home back to Kai's as they were all spending the night their since their parents would be furious if they came home wasted. But Kai lived with his grandfather in a huge mansion and as long as he didn't hear them, it didn't matter how he came home or who with.

They decided to take the long route through town back to Kai's as it would be a more eventful journey that way. They had no idea who would be crossing their path…

"Oi, oi girlies! Do either of you want to come back to mine for the night of your lives!" A random drunk guy called at the two dark haired girls as they passed.

"No thanks, we wouldn't come near you with a fucking 10 foot barge pole!" Pandora answered rudelyand Maya laughed at her reply. She hated pervert guys like this – they reminded her of her father.

"Oh, I think you will darlin'" He replied matter-of-factly as he and the two other men with him started to approach the girls.

"Oh fuck," Maya muttered under her breath. They were outnumbered, and they weren't just boys - they were fully grown men. What could they do?

"RUUUNNN!"

They ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction but they could hear the men close on their heels. Goddamn it! Why did she have to reply? Why couldn't she have just ignored them and walked by instead of shooting her mouth off? The two turned round a corner to bump into 7 large figures knocking them backwards onto the floor.

'Oh Jesus, not more of them!' Pandora thought to herself. She looked up to see the one person she never thought she'd be happy to see.

"Kai?" She said in disbelief. Tala and Johnny were there too, which was a good thing as she got along with them. But there was no time for questions; those blokes would come round the corner any second! But it was too late.

"Well, well, well. Got some of your school chums to help you out?" The voice of the man cracked her out of her thoughts and she and Maya got back to their feet and turned to face them.

"Pandora, what's going on?" Tala asked, sobering up slightly in the seriousness of the situation.

"I'll tell you what's going on. I'm taking one of these girls back to mine tonight whether you _boys_ like it or not." The man said aggressively, emphasising on the word 'boys'.

"I don't fucking think so," Kai stepped in front of the girls with Tala and Johnny on his heels. The three men seemed to have finally realised that they were outnumbered 8 to 3 and noticed that they weren't exactly boys as they probably had more muscles on them than they did, and backed off giving one final glare to Maya and Pandora who gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." Pandora almost whispered whereas Maya flung herself on Johnny who gratefully hugged her back. Tala slowly walked over to Pandora and embraced her.

"Why were they running after you two?" He asked releasing her from the hug but still holding onto her shoulders. Kai couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as Tala hugged her. He knew that the two were quite close friends, but he also knew if Tala had the chance he would try and pursue something with her.

"All I said was that we wouldn't go near him with a 10 foot barge pole and the bastard went psycho!" Pandora exclaimed.

"That mouth of yours is gonna get you in real trouble one day!" Tala chuckled and let his hands drop to his sides.

"Come on let's go, I'm fucking tired!" Raul moaned from behind with Michael and Ozuma nodding in agreement.

"Fine, let's go. You girls gonna be okay?" Tala asked one last time.

"Yeah we'll be fine thanks," Maya's muffled voice said as it was buried into Johnny's chest. He snickered as he noticed that they were STILL hugging and they both seemed very pleased about it. Whilst the two were having a very in depth goodbye kiss Pandora turned to Kai.

"Thank you," She said in a barely audible whisper before lightly pecking him on the cheek and turning to leave. "See ya guys and thanks again!" She called over her shoulder as Maya joined her giving Johnny one last wave goodbye. Kai stood there stunned for a second. The little goth actually said something which didn't involve the words 'fuck' or 'off' to him and then to top it off, she kissed him on the cheek. Okay, so it's no good banging in the bedroom, but it's a start!

"For fucks sake Kai, let's go!" Michael's angry voice cracked through his thoughts and he merely grunted in response and followed them back to his house. This could be the start of something good. He now had something he could use to his advantage.

* * *

Ahh finished at last!OH sweet jesus! its 6.18am and ive only just finished! this took me like 4 hours to write and it's pretty shitty...

oh well. hope u enjoy it!.

R&R:D


	6. Class assignments

Hey Hey! Ok so it's 6.25am and im writing more cos theres no point in me going to bed now… argh! I cant think of any ideas damn it! And its goddamn boiling!

Well I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, but I do own Pandora Abduxuel and Maya Chax bla bla bla etc. etc.

* * *

**Tales of Another Broken Home**

**Chapter 6**

"You told three random _drunk_ men that you wouldn't go near them with a 10 foot barge pole?" Julia said in disbelief as she stared at the two small girls that sat before her.

"Yessssss? It's not as though I told them to go fuck their mums or anything is it?" Pandora replied crossing her arms over her chest. Her, Maya, Miguel, Enrique, Julia, Mariam and Max were down the park discussing the events of the night before.

"Yeah… but there were 3 fully grown _drunk _men and only two of you! They could have easily done anything to you!" Julia said exasperatedly, flailing her arms around to stress her point.

"Yessssss, but we bumped in to Tala & co and we were fine!" Pandora said with a proud grin on her face. Miguel snorted at her response and laid back on the grass.

"Ugh… You two are gonna get yourselves killed one day." Julia sighed joining Miguel and lying down on the dried out spiky grass.

"You sound like Tala," Maya said, smirking.

"Arrghhh, it's too hot!" Mariam cried changing the subject whilst crawling over into the shade of a tree. It was indeed extremely hot that day. There was a sudden heat wave, even though it was only early May, which caught everyone by surprise so no one had really bought any summer clothes yet and were totally unprepared for this extreme heat. "Damn you global warming!" Mariam continued whilst shaking her fist up at the sky.

Enrique however, loved the heat. He was wearing a pair of little white shorts and an airy shirt and laid back and basked in the sun. "We're all going on a summer holiday…"

"Shut the hell up! You know I HATE that song!" Maya growled at him which caused everyone else to chuckle.

"So, what did you lot get up to last night?" Pandora asked lightening the mood whilst using Miguel's stomach as a pillow.

Everyone else seemed to have a pretty good time. Julia met a guy at her cousin's party named Claude who was a year older and had short light blue hair and matching icy blue eyes. They exchanged phone numbers and were texting each other all night. Mariam and Max went to see 'Reeker' in which Mariam had her head in Max's chest for most of it as it was terrifying, apparently. And finally, Enrique and Miguel went to a new club which opened up called 'Lloyds' and Enrique had a drink thrown on him because he was being 'too forward', to which Miguel found hilarious.

Time passed on and the teens were still in the same spot until it was almost midnight where they bid their goodbyes and arranged to go into town the next day to buy some summer wear as according to the weatherman, they might be having this heat wave for quite a long time.

Sunday came and went and they all bought some lighter clothing for the summer which was approaching fast. Pandora sighed as she snuggled up in her cosy bed. She had the dreaded school tomorrow and she knew that sexy Hiwatari would have something in store for her. He always did. Wait… did she just say sexy?

oooooooooooooo

'Hysteria' by Muse was blaring through the speakers of the club as the two started to gradually close the gap between them. They were so close she could feel his warm breath flowing over her skin. He slowly snaked his arms around her tiny waist leaving a burning sensation where his hands touched her skin.

"You know you want me," The bluenette whispered in the raven haired girl's ear as he dipped her gaining a full view of her cleavage. The petite girl could only gasp as he started passionately kissing her neck until finally reaching her soft, red lips. Suddenly, the two weren't in the club anymore. The girl was lying down on a king-sized bed and didn't realise that a dark figure was now straddling her hips. He held her hands over her head making her unable to escape his clutches. His eyes roamed her helpless body taking in every detail until they finally landed on her face. Crimson burned into Emerald green and she recognised the individual at once. Kai Hiwatari.

He opened his mouth to speak;

"Meow meow meow meow, meeooowww!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Pandora bolted upright in her bed, sending a small black and white fluff ball flying half way across the room. She stared at it for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"Stupid, idiot neighbours cat," she mumbled to herself as she climbed out of bed and closed her bedroom window. She must have forgotten to close it before she went to bed. She picked up the cat and laid it gently onto her bed, petting it whilst trying to recall her dream, or should I say nightmare? It was very hard trying to remember the events of the dream – like trying to hold onto one of those water balloon things that just slip out of your fingers no matter what. You know the ones I'm talking about… right?

Anyway, she knew that it involved both her and Hiwatari, which couldn't be a good thing. There was lots of sexual tension between them, and a bed… Oh god, how could she be thinking such disgusting thoughts! But it was oddly exciting. 'Ugh! Note to self: eliminate Kai from all future thoughts. And remember to close bedroom window before going to sleep.'

She turned over to see what the time was. 6.18am the glowing digits on her alarm clock told her.

"Might as well get up now," she murmured to herself and she dragged her half asleep body out of the bed and to the bathroom to fulfil her morning routine.

When it was finally 8.30am she called goodbye to her Dad, to which she only got a loud grunt in reply, and traipsed along the street to meet Maya. She was starting to get the hang of this whole getting up early thing.

"Woahhh…! You're on a roll, Pandora! This is what, the second, maybe third time you've actually been on time to meet me! I'm impressed!" Maya winked at Pandora and the two set off for school bumping into various other friends on the way. When they reached the school gates a pair of strong hands tightly gripped around Maya's waist. She instinctively turned round the hit whoever was trying to abduct her, but came face to face with Johnny.

"Heyy! Slow down Tiger!" He said whilst chuckling at her attempt to deck him.

"Oh, hey!" she greeted whilst blushing a nice shade of crimson, feeling humiliated that she had tried to knock out her crush.

"Hey Pandora," He gave her a warm smile before placing his arm around Maya's shoulders and steering her into the direction of their form room.

"See ya next lesson!" They called over their shoulders to her. She watched the two stroll off together chatting away happily to one another. 'What's taking them so long to get together? Well officially..' she pondered to herself as she too made her way to her own form room. Her shoulders suddenly felt a lot heavier than they usually did, she looked up and saw Kai walking along beside, smirking down at her.

"Well, if it isn't my hero." Pandora said sarcastically, wriggling out of Kai's grip.

"You should be more thankful, next time I might not be there to save you." Kai hissed threateningly, never taking his eyes off her.

"Who said I needed saving?" Pandora replied matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Admit it, if me and my lot hadn't shown up, you and your greebo friend would have been fucking screwed." Kai loved the way she never backed down from a fight and always had to have the last word. Fighting like this only made him want her more.

"Whatever," was her last word before storming off ahead and practically running to her form to get away from him. Having him touch her, or even being near to her made memories flood back from the dream she had last night and made her feel very uncomfortable around him. She proceeded to the back of the empty classroom and sat in her usual seat. Kai entered only moments behind.

"What is wrong with you!" He asked aggressively, slamming his fists down onto her desk causing her to jump. She looked at him with fear obvious in her eyes as he continued his rage. "I pretty much saved your life from those creeps and in return you're treating me like a complete wanker! You're fucked up. You don't know how to treat people properly!"

Pandora stared at him for a moment in utter disbelief before answering him.

"_I_ don't know how to treat people?" She said in amazement. "Who's the one that goes around screwing practically every girl in sight then dumping her seconds later! Face it, you're just angry at the fact that you can't have me. You don't want me because you actually like me, you just haven't had a chance to fuck me yet and you're getting frustrated! Just stay away from me Kai." She sighed as she finished her rant and stared out the window. Kai looked at her for a moment. What she said couldn't have been true? What girl would want Kai Hiwatari to back off? He continued to stare at her before taking his seat and keeping his eyes remained on the front of the classroom.

"Fine, I will leave you alone." He said barely loud enough for her to hear. The classroom soon became less and less empty as students started to arrive and take their seats, no one noticing the tension between the two young teens sitting at the back.

oooooooooooooo

The rest of the day was very awkward for Pandora and Kai. As they had so many classes together it was difficult for them not to interact with each other. Until finally, five minutes before the bell was due to ring signifying the end of the day, their History teacher announced that they would have to do a project on trench warfare during the First World War.

"Twenty five pages? You can't be serious!" Tala declared whilst the rest of the class had their mouths hanging open at how much work they would have to do.

"Oh, but I'm afraid am Tala." Mrs Whitehead replied mockingly. "But don't worry, you'll have a partner to help you complete the project with. And before you ask, I will be choosing the pairs."

The class groaned as they received this last bit of information. Teachers always manage to choose the worst pairings. For instance, last year in Chemistry they had to do an experiment in pairs which the teacher had chosen. The class bully, Chad Horowits, and the class geek, Michael Birming, were put together which resulted in a lot of spilt acid and Michael having to be rushed to the medical room with most of his hair singed off and only half an eye brow left. Will the teachers never learn?

"Quiet down, quiet down. As I was saying… there will be no changing of pairs. I don't care how much you like or dislike the person you're with, you'll just have to deal with it. Right then, the first pair is Annabelle and Susan."

Two girls sitting at opposite ends of the room turned to look at each other. They could not have been anymore different. Annabelle, who was sitting at the front of the class, was quite a nerdy character. She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair which was pulled back into a tidy pony tail and had bright blue eyes which seemed magnified at least five times as they were underneath a pair of thick glasses. She had on a pale blue fitted shirt and a pair of light brown trousers. Susan however, looked like a typical teenage rebel. She had scruffy dark brown hair which covered most of her face, chocolate brown eyes and olive skin. She was wearing a grey tank top underneath a black leather jacket and a pleated knee length black skirt. Annabelle's eyes widened slightly as she spotted who she was paired with, whereas Susan gave a slight smirk and folded her arms. Seriously… why won't the teachers ever learn?

"Bryan and Sofiya."

Bryan grinned as he looked over at the pretty red head slightly to his left. He obviously was pleased about his pairing.

"Michael and Ozuma."

The two high-fived followed by a faint 'yeah dude' as they too were obviously happy about their pairing.

"Devora and Yuliya."

"Spencer and Akilina."

"Tala and Charlie."

"Kai and Pandora."

The two looked wide-eyed at the teacher before Pandora slammed her fist down on her desk in rage.

"No way, I am not going with that arrogant bastard!"

She received a lot of extremely shocked and jealous glares from the girls in the room, all wondering why she would want to give up an opportunity to work so closely with Kai Hiwatari! Ultimate Sex God! This also caused Mrs Whitehead to look up from her sheet of paper, where all the pairs were listed, with a very shocked look on her face as well.

"No swearing in my classroom Pandora, and you heard what I said earlier: No switching."

"Yeah, you're just stuck with me and my beautiful self." Kai said smirking back at angry girl.

"Big headed wanker," She muttered, but loud enough for pretty much the whole class to hear.

"Fucking whore!" Kai's temper was rising once more and was ready to start a full on war with Pandora until the teacher stopped them both from continuing.

"Shut up the pair of you! How dare you speak such foul language in my classroom! Detention, both of you, for two hours after school." Mrs Whitehead let out a sigh before returning to her list. Kai and Pandora sat there glaring at each other until the bell sounded where they would have to remain for yet another two whole hours.

"Ugh.." Pandora moaned as she scrapped off another piece of gum from the underside of a desk. She and Kai had to pry off as many bits of chewing gum as they could from underneath the desks in the classroom until they were allowed to leave. They were both lying on their backs beneath desks at opposite ends of the room peeling off bits of chewed gum.

"This is all your fault you know," Kai said calmly but with a hint of superiority in his voice as the teacher left the room.

"What?" Pandora exclaimed but hit her head on the table as she sat up too fast in surprise. "Oww… it's not my fault Mrs Whitehead put us together and it's also not my fault that you're a complete and utter wanker."

"Watch your tongue, Little One, or I might just have to shut you up myself." He gritted out, whilst narrowing his eyes at her.

"I thought you said you were gonna leave me alone!" Pandora said as she remembered their 'conversation' from earlier and why they were meant to be avoiding each other, but failing miserably.

"It's hard not to when you're being such an abusive little brat." He replied, to which she only growled in response. The two remained silent for the duration of the detention until they could finally return to their houses and relax. But they only had until Friday to complete the project, which meant they would have to get started straight away if they had any hope in trying to get it finished. They had decided to go round to Kai's first as his house was bigger so they would have more space to work in.

Pandora sauntered silently behind Kai and followed him to his car when they were finally released from their detention.

"Nice!" She said staring approvingly at the car. It was a silver and extremely shiny Mercedes Benz SLR Concept. Kai smirked at her reaction to his car and pressed a button on his keys which made the doors open… UPWARDS!

"Oh my God, I am sooo stealing your car one day!" She said winking at Kai. He shook his head and smiled at her comment but became slightly worried as he had heard that she had in fact stolen a few cars in her time and wouldn't put it past her to steal his as it would be the ultimate pay back for all the horrible things he has done to her over the years.

They both hopped in the car and as Kai was putting the keys into the ignition he realised that Pandora wasn't wearing her usual get up, but he wasn't surprised as it was an extremely hot day and she would be rather hot underneath her usual clothes. She had on a tight black fitted shirt with the first 2 buttons undone which revealed a slight amount of her cleavage, which Kai definitely wasn't complaining about, and she also had on a black choker with a silver cross dangling from it and matching silver cross earrings. His eyes travelled further down her body to discover that she was wearing a short tight khaki green skirt with a zip down the front which made it look kind of army/soldier-ish, and a pair of black combat boots. The skirt exposed her slim, creamy legs which she crossed over in a teasing manner. Fuuuucckk. He was going to have to have a lot of cold showers in the future.

"Can I turn on the air con? It's sweltering in here." Pandora's soft voice awoke him from his typical boy thoughts and he nodded in agreement before finally starting up the car and driving off. Pandora grinned inwardly to herself as they drove. She had noticed Hiwatari's lusty gaze and couldn't help but feel pleased. No matter how much she hated to admit it, Kai was hot.

After 10 minutes of driving they were at the Hiwatari Manor. He drove slowly up the driveway and parked his car in a humungous garage, which could have been passed off as a frickin parking lot might I add! Pandora stared in awe as they got out the car and entered his mansion. The lucky bastard…

"What? Never been inside a house before?" Kai's arrogant voice sounded through the empty hallway after seeing the amazed look on her face.

"Yes, just not one pathetically large as this!" She retorted back as they continued on to his bedroom where his computer was. Kai entered his room first, sat down at the computer and turned it on. Pandora followed shortly behind and gazed at her surroundings. The giant room had dark blue walls and a soft black carpet, a king sized bed was placed in the centre of the room with the headboard resting against the back wall. There was a wide screen TV, stereo, PS2, Xbox 360 and all sorts of rich crap in there. Some people just had it all…

"Are you gonna come over and help, or are you just gonna stare at my bed all day? I know you'd prefer me to be lying on top of you whilst on the bed, but we have an assignment to do." Kai said haughtily watching Pandora's face as a faint blush crept its way onto her cheeks, before she growled menacingly at him. Hmm… maybe this 'relationship' wasn't so one-sided after all?

The night passed by reasonably smoothly, and by smoothly I mean no one was thrown out of a window in a fit of rage. Yeah, the two had their countless squabbles but they got a fair bit done in the period of time that they weren't quarrelling with one another. At 11:15pm Pandora decided to leave the Hiwatari household as she remembered her Dad wouldn't know where she was and would probably be furious when she got in. Hopefully, he'd be too drunk to notice, or out. Kai walked her to the door as he knew she'd get lost trying to find her way out.

"Bye," He snapped at her retreating figure. She gave him the finger and carried on walking, hugging herself for warmth as it had gotten quite cold and she was only wearing a small amount of clothing. Kai noticed her shivering frame, picked up his keys and called after her.

"Wait, I'll give you a lift."

She stopped, not sure whether to take up the offer or not. If she let him drive her home, he'd know where she lived which would be both humiliating and annoying as he could then turn up at her house anytime he wanted. She decided against it.

"I'm fine walking."

Kai shrugged his shoulders and let her go, he couldn't be arsed with the hassle of another argument over something petty like this. He watched her retreating figure until she had disappeared into the night.

* * *

Ahhhh another chapter finished! Well i hope you liked it and obviously.. don't forget to review it and tell me how marvolous or how shite it was. :D 

Chanks!

O.o-Godsmack-o.O


	7. It isn't Charlie's day

Thank you soooo much to all the reviewers so far! I'm very grateful :D and it encourages me to write more, so keep 'em coming! And sorry that i took so long in updating this chapter. i just had no idea what to write so it took me a while to think of something...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade but I do own Pandora Abduxuel, Maya Chax and Marina Cyzarine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tales of Another Broken Home**

**Chapter 7**

Pandora walked briskly down the deserted street as she tried to remember the direction of her house. Despite being surrounded by houses filled with people, she felt completely alone as she trudged down the pavement. She turned left at the end of the road and came to realisation that she had no idea where she was. She gazed at her surroundings and came to the assumption that she must be in the rich part of town as all the houses were pretty much the same size as Kai's… or bigger if that was possible. She decided to turn back and take the right instead as it looked less classy than the part she was in, and her house definitely wasn't classy so she figured she would be heading in the right direction.

As she walked she continued to hug herself for warmth and wriggle her toes occasionally to keep the circulation flowing. She still couldn't believe her luck that she got paired with Kai to do the project with. 'God must hate me…' she thought angrily to herself, but was quickly awoken from her thoughts as she had the feeling she was being watched. Pandora looked around cautiously, alert for anyone or anything that might be lurking about. When she saw nothing, she quickened her pace and was desperate to find some familiar territory. Even though she didn't see anything, she could still feel like she was being watched.

Faint footsteps sounded behind her and Pandora started to panic. She hurried her pace even more so and to her horror, so did the anonymous footsteps. They gradually got louder and louder and Pandora grabbed her phone out from her bag and was ready to dial Maya's number but she could feel someone right behind her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOHH MY GOD!" Her terrified scream quickly merged into an angry yell as she found out who her 'stalker' was. "Kai you fucking bastard! You scared the shit outa me!"

He looked down at her petrified form and chuckled slightly as she clutched her heart and stared furiously up at him.

"Stop laughing! You almost gave me a bloody heart attack!" She exclaimed but Kai only continued to chuckle. Bedroom windows started to light up and heads poked out from behind the curtains as residents of the houses nearby were wondering what all the commotion was.

"Why are you following me anyway?" She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes up at him.

"I knew you'd get lost so I came to help you find your way home." He replied simply, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"But you don't know where I live."

"Yeah… but I'm hoping you do and that you'll tell me so I can steer you in the right direction." He replied as if he were speaking to an infant. She glared up at him and a low growling erupted in her throat before she told him her address.

"24 Firecrest Avenue."

He nodded before turning back and walking back the way he had come from.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna show me the way back!" Pandora shouted at his retreating figure.

"I am. It's this way."

Pandora stood there for a moment before following him. Oh God, she must look like a right idiot! No wonder it was all unfamiliar to her, she was heading in the complete wrong bloody direction. She mentally kicked herself as she continued to walk behind him. She hated it when Hiwatari was the one in control, but she was too tired to complain and followed him in silence.

As they carried on walking Pandora slowly started to recognise the neighbourhood. How could she have been so stupid to go right instead of left when she was at the bottom of Kai's driveway? But it all seemed so different in the dark… well that was her excuse anyway! They had just turned into Maple Street where the houses started to look more run down and shabby when Kai spoke for the first time since he guided her in the right direction.

"So, do you live in this area?" He asked cautiously. She replied with a short 'yes' and he didn't press the matter further to which she was grateful for. When they reached number 24 Firecrest Avenue, Kai stopped and turned to face Pandora.

"It appears that this is the second time I've saved you now." He smirked down at her.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled at him, a genuine smile. Damn she looked good when she smiled. Kai's mind was full of dirty thoughts and couldn't stop himself from closing the gap between them and placing a soft kiss on her cherry lips, and was extremely surprised when he didn't feel her push him off. When they pulled apart he noticed a small blush on her cheeks and smirked. He must have more of an effect on her than he thought. She waved slightly before turning and entering her house. Kai stared at the dark, unkempt house and could have sworn he heard shouting coming from within but decided to leave it and return to his home where the raven haired girl lingered in his mind for the rest of the evening.

oooooooooooooo

The classroom was filled with the usual rabble of students whilst the tall, lanky teacher was trying his best to gain their attention. "Class quieten down please!" Mr Pearson almost whined at them.

"SHUT UP!"

His voice echoed throughout the now silent classroom. "Thank you… we have a new student starting today called Marinochka Cyzarine. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Mr Pearson asked politely and smiled at the nervous girl standing next to him.

"Hi, I'm Marinochka but I hate being called that. I prefer people to call me Marina. I moved over here quite a while ago from Russia," she had a soft, husky voice which had a slight Russian accent. "And yes they are real." She added looking down at her chest which was in fact rather on the large side. She was receiving many appreciative stares from the boys and numerous glares from the girls, i.e Charlie and Crystal.

Tala was naturally one of the boys who was gawping at her. She had a different look to her than the usual girls he chased after. He stared her up and down, drinking in every detail of her slender body. She had waist length sea green hair which flicked out slightly at the ends, very dark brown – almost black eyes and a porcelain complexion. She wore no make up except for a bit of mascara which thickened her lashes and accentuated her mysterious eyes. Tala also noticed that she had a bangin' figure! Curves in all the right places, nice long slim legs and not to mention her generously proportioned chest. Furthermore, he liked the clothes she was wearing too as they were very flattering to her figure, but not too raunchy. She had on a creamy white corset top, a black skirt which came down to her mid-thigh and a pair of shiny black heels.

"Thank you Marina, why don't you take a seat next to Enrique where the empty desk is?" Mr Pearson said trying to look everywhere but her chest. She nodded and proceeded onto her newly assigned seat. Enrique was looking very smug about this and scooted his chair over slightly towards her before speaking softly in her ear.

"Enrique," He said as he took her hand and kissed it gently. She smiled awkwardly in response and slid her hand away from his and returned it to her desk. Pandora noticed that she seemed a little uneasy and swatted Enrique's hands away and leaned over his desk so she was closer to Marina.

"Hi! I'm Pandora, ignore him," She said smiling as she nodded her head slightly towards Enrique who opened his mouth in mock outrage. Pandora held out her hand and she graciously took it.

"It's nice to meet you." Marina replied smiling back at the raven haired girl.

"What lessons have you got next?" Pandora asked looking at her watch, realising that the bell would soon sound signalling the start of their first lesson.

"Err… English then Art." Marina answered examining her timetable.

"Ah, well we're in the same art class but not English…"

"Luckily, I've got that next." A red headed boy said peering over Pandora's shoulder just as the bell rang. He stood up and grinned down at the Russian girl who smiled shyly back. Tala liked this new girl. He could tell she was going to be worth chasing after and perhaps be the one for him to keep at the end of his pursuit.

"Okay, well I'll see you later Tala and I'll see you in art Marina!" Pandora waved goodbye cheerfully, dragging a drooling Enrique with her. Hopefully, Tala wouldn't come across too strong on Marina, she seemed like a nice girl and she would like to get closer to her, but not in a dyke-a-delic way or anything!

"Late again! Tut, tut, tut, I think that's a detention Hiwatari!" Pandora said merrily, wagging her finger at Kai as she skipped past him as he entered their form room for last minute registration. He stood there stunned for a minute at her lively behaviour before continuing on to get registered.

"Ah, I think you're right Pandora! This is your third late in a row Kai. Detention. 30 minutes with me after school." Mr Pearson said brightly and smiled at Pandora as she poked her head round the door and stuck her tongue out at Kai who stood there for a moment fuming before charging after her. She 'eeped' as the two dashed down the corridor, dodging in and out of students making their way to their lessons.

"When will those two admit they like each other?" Mr Pearson said chuckling to himself.

"I think you're asking for a miracle," Tala said as he walked by with Marina close on his heels.

oooooooooooooo

It was lunchtime and the usual suspects had gathered around a picnic bench in one of the courtyards. Enrique and Marina were the last to arrive as they just had the same lesson together. They had all been introduced to Marina now and all got along with her as they had all had at least one lesson with her.

"Why are you looking so pleased?" Maya asked Marina warily as the two gradually got closer to the table. She did in fact have a big grin plastered across her face and a slight blush crept upon her cheeks as Maya asked this.

"Tala asked her to go out with him this weekend." Enrique replied for her, looking very miserable.

"Oooo! What did you say?" Julia asked eagerly.

"I said I'd think about it," Marina replied shyly looking down at her feet as her blush worsened with her every word. Boys weren't really her forte and she'd find herself extremely embarrassed just talking about them!

"You gotta say yes! Then you can come over mine and we can get you all done up and everything!" Julia almost shouted whilst clapping her hands together enthusiastically. She absolutely loved dressing people up and she got on really well with Marina and she was glad to help her out as she could tell that she was quite shy when it came to boys.

"Okay, thanks!" Marina was very grateful of this gesture and she was now feeling very nervous about the upcoming event as she only really had bad experiences with boys from her old school. Nevertheless, Julia had arranged for the girls to go round hers this Saturday. They decided to change the subject as they noticed how bashful Marina got every time Tala's name was mentioned until suddenly the bell rang indicating that lunch was over. They all forked out in to separate directions depending on which way their next lesson was. Pandora and Marina headed towards the History department; Maya and Miguel headed in the direction of electronics and Mariam, Julia and Enrique took the opposite direction and headed towards Geography.

Tala, Kai, Johnny and Ray were still sprawled out on edge the school field despite the bell having rung. Charlie, Crystal, Mariah and a cluster of girls whose skirts looked more like belts were lounging around them tittering away to one another.

"When you delete a phone number from your phone, where does it go?" Charlie asked whilst flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder. The boys sat there for a moment, dumbfounded at what she had just said, Ray's mouth had even dropped open a little.

"That has to be the most retarded question I've ever heard." Tala muttered, massaging his temples in frustration. The other girls hadn't seemed to notice his remark and were taking her question seriously and were discussing it amongst themselves, some were even getting out their phones and searching to see if they could find any erased numbers anywhere in some sort of magical place where all deleted phone numbers were stored.

"What do you think Tally? What's wrong?" Charlie asked in an over the top girly voice, noticing that the red head was massaging his temples and looking quite strained. "Don't you feel well? Do you want me to kiss you better?"

But before Tala could answer Charlie was already nuzzling his neck, leaving a trail of glossy kisses until she reached his lips and started to full on kiss him. He wasn't really in the mood for Charlie today as another girl was already occupying his thoughts, so he lightly pushed her off him and stalked off towards his next lesson. Charlie was left slumped on the floor staring after Tala, completely flabbergasted.

"What do I dooo!" She cried out, tears stinging in her eyes. Kai smirked at Tala's actions and shortly followed after him, leaving two very upset brunette girls who were draped over him. You might be wondering why Crystal isn't all over him. Well, after he left her feeling humiliated at Mariah's party she decided to find a new boy toy to play with and has been flinging herself at Johnny in attempt to make Kai jealous, but failing miserably as both Kai and Johnny have no interest in her whatsoever.

Pandora and Marina who had been walking along the path at the top of the field to get to their History lesson had witnessed Tala's little outburst. They could see him marching ahead with a sniggering Hiwatari close behind and a group of very confused teens still lazing about on the field.

"Wow, you must really have an effect on Tala!" Pandora exclaimed, amazed at his actions.

"What do you mean?" Marina enquired.

"Well, he and Charlie sort of had a 'thing' going on before you came but I've _never_ seen him push her away before!" She replied looking quite pleased at what just happened.

"So wait… he asked me out this weekend even though he was seeing someone else?" She asked sceptically.

"Err… well, they were never official or anything and Tala really is a good guy and he must really like you to turn away Charlie!" Pandora stated trying to show her that Tala wasn't that bad. Hell, she would go for him if they weren't such good friends. "Are you still gonna go out with him at the weekend?"

"Umm…"

"Go onnnn! You know you want to!"

"Oh, fine." Marina sighed, but then flashed a grin at the raven haired girl walking beside her.

When they finally arrived at their classroom the lesson had already started and everyone was sat in their pairs working on the project except for Tala who was scribbling down some notes and Kai who was sat in the back corner with his feet resting upon the desk and his eyes closed.

"You're late Pandora, sit with your partner and tell him to take his feet of the desk." Mrs Whitehead greeted sternly which made Pandora smirk as she walked to the back of the room and kicked Kai's feet off the table before taking her own seat.

"Ah, and you must be Marinochka. Well, we've just started a project on trench warfare during the First World War; I trust you know about that?" Marina nodded in response before Mrs Whitehead continued. "You will need to join a pair…"

"She can join us." Tala said grinning at the green haired girl.

"Thank you for volunteering Tala!" Mrs Whitehead said pleased at the young man. Marina took the empty seat next to Tala and was glad she was with him and not with some random person she didn't know. The two had just fired up a conversation when Charlie came waltzing in the classroom with her skirt hitched up even higher than usual. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Marina was sitting in HER seat next to HER Tala. They seemed deep in conversation and hadn't even noticed her presence in the room, which was definitely a bad thing. She strutted over to where the pair were seated and coughed loudly so they would acknowledge her.

"You're sitting in my seat." Charlie said rudely to Marina whilst giving her an evil glare.

"Oh sorry, why don't you just get another chair..?" She replied airily.

"Because that's _my_ seat. Why are you sitting here anyway, Tala's my partner." Charlie spoke in an even ruder tone than before. Okay, all pity Marina once had for Charlie has now gone.

"I needed to join a group and Tala volunteered. Wasn't that nice of him?" Marina retorted in a sweet voice and batting her eyelashes up at the fuming blonde. Tala sat back and watched amused as the girls continued to bicker.

"Well, I'm sure that Mrs Whitehead forced you into our group. Tala wouldn't volunteer when he already had me." Charlie said triumphantly.

"No, I volunteered." Tala interrupted with a wide grin on his face. He had two hot girls squabbling over him, now this was a day to remember. Charlie just stared at him for a moment in disbelief before huffing and grabbing a spare chair and placing it the other side of Tala as close as she could get it to him and snuggled into him arm. He shrugged her off and turned his attention to Marina.

"Do you know anything about trench warfare?" He asked Marina whilst checking her out - which he did often.

"A little, but not much." She replied whilst looking over some of the notes he and Charlie had made, well mainly Tala's notes by the look of it. Charlie's input seemed to consist of a small drawing of her and Tala getting married... Creepy.

"I'm bored!" Charlie declared looking at Tala expectantly, trying to turn his attention back to her.

"Try helping then." Tala snapped at the blonde who was now looking quite hurt.

"I would if this lesson wasn't so shit." She replied.

"Why did you take it then? Just try and do something useful for once." He sighed whilst flipping through a textbook. She stared at him blankly for a moment before answering but on a complete different subject.

"Oh Tally, I forgive you for getting stroppy earlier!" Charlie cooed as she lunged onto Tala and attached herself to the left side of his body. He decided to shrug her off again and try to ignore her by turning his attention yet again only on Marina and scooting his chair a little closer to her to escape Charlie's clutches.

"Ugh!" Charlie crossed her arms and sat there fuming, glaring at both Marina and Tala.

Pandora and Kai watched amused as Charlie's patience got thinner and thinner. They were waiting for her to explode and storm out the classroom, but she was doing something else instead. Charlie pranced over to Kai and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck lovingly.

"Hey baby," She whispered in his ear whilst glowering at Pandora. Kai rolled his eyes but didn't make any attempt of getting her off him. He was quite enjoying the fact that Charlie's breasts were pressing into him.

"If you don't mind Charlie, we're actually trying to work on the project. So go on; Scram!" Pandora said whilst making a shooing action with her arms.

"Why don't you shut up?" Charlie gritted out menacingly.

"Why don't you walk into traffic?" Pandora replied with just as much menace in her tone. Kai snickered at this remark which made Charlie 'hmph' rather loudly, and storm out the classroom shouting insults all the way. Mrs Whitehead didn't seem fazed by Charlie's sudden outburst and turned back to marking books.

Tala watched as Charlie left the classroom and gave a sigh of relief. He didn't want to ask Marina about the upcoming weekend whilst she was there otherwise Charlie would go after Marina and it wouldn't be pretty.

"So, have you made up your mind about coming out with me this weekend?" Tala asked casually.

"Yeah, I will." Marina replied, blushing furiously. Tala noticed and gave her a comforting smile which then cracked into a huge one as she had agreed to go somewhere with him.

"Great. I'll pick you up about 7. What's your address?"

She scribbled down her address on a blank piece of paper and handed it to Tala. Their hands touched briefly during the exchanging of the paper which made Marina's face redden even more! She really had to stop blushing around him!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrgrggghhhhhhh! The ruler line thing isn't wokring so I had to use the stupid dash things! oh well.. I cant be assed to wait for a while to see if it works then...

Anyway, tell me what you think! But if it is criticism, write it constructively and not spitefully. Cos that is just extremely immature and you need to grow up if you go around flaming other peoples stories, and get over your jealousy cos people who flame are usually jealous, pathetic little kids who can't write anything better themselves. -rant over-  
But to all the nice reviewers, I hope you like this chapter! It took me aggeees to write! lol

**O.o-Godsmack-o.O**


	8. Tala's misfortune

Thank you soooo much to all the reviewers to far:D I hope you all like this chapter, I didn't really know what to write... that's why it's a bit shorter than the others. It's mainly about Tala and Marina and their big date! boo yeh! Don't forget to R&R CHANKS!

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Tales of Another Broken Home**

**Chapter 8**

It was 6.30pm Saturday evening and five girls were rushing frantically around in Marina's closet trying to find something for her to wear. (They had decided to go to Marina's before the 'big date' instead of Julia's because it would just be easier this way.) They only had 30 minutes before Tala's arrival and they still had to find some suitable clothes and finish off her hair.

"Ahh only 25 minutes left!" Marina wailed as she stood in the centre of her room only wearing a pair of faded jeans and a bra with her hair still up in curlers.

"We've still got time! We can do it ladies!" Julia said sounding quite like a fitness instructor… Maya rummaged around Marina's drawers and found a silky dark green and black boob tube and tossed over to Marina which she quickly slipped on over her almost nude frame.

"Marvellous." Maya said proudly as she stared at the green haired girl approvingly.

"Tala won't be able to keep his hands off ya!" Pandora winked playfully at Marina whose eyes widened slightly after hearing this.

Marina stood in front of the mirror and examined her reflection which didn't look much like her at all. Her hair hung in loose ringlets down past her shoulders which in her opinion made her look a lot older. Her usual make-up free eyes were adorned with a thick layer of eye liner, mascara and black eye shadow which created a smoky look around her onyx eyes. A thin layer of clear lip gloss was smeared across her full lips and a slight amount of blusher covered her cheeks. As her eyes travelled further down her body she gave credit to Maya for choosing a flattering and chic top. She was still wearing the faded jeans from earlier and a pair of black heels.

"Our work here is done," Mariam declared in a satisfied tone, placing her hands on her hips in triumph.

"Thank you soooo much. I wouldn't have been able to do this on my own!" Marina said as she hugged the four girls. With one minute to spare Marina quickly ushered the girls out the house.

"Good luck and don't forget to write!" Pandora called through the letterbox of her front door as they exited. As they walked down the street they noticed the familiar black blur of Tala's car screeching past them.

"I hope he's not to forward with her…" Maya said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Mariam replied reassuringly.

The doorbell rung dead on six and Marina almost tripped and broke neck as she ran down the shoe-filled corridor to answer the door.

'Holy crap!' were Tala's thoughts as she was revealed to him. She looked so much different than she did at school. She had more of a sex appeal to her now as she stood before him and he just wanted to rip off her clothes right there!

"Ready to go?" He said as he gave her a charming smile which could make any girl melt. She nodded and followed him silently to his car. Her tongue didn't seem to want to work at that precise moment. The weekend had crept up too quick for her liking and the date was finally becoming reality.

"So, where are we going?" She asked as she stepped in his car.

"I thought we could go to the cinema. That film 'Hostel' is out which looks good." Tala answered as they sped off down the road and on their way to the cinema. Tala casually slung an arm around her petite shoulders and steered her into the Odeon when they arrived. As they walked through the main entrance they noticed a group of people who they would least like to see huddled around the sweet section. To their dismay Charlie, Crystal and their slutty fan club were clustered around a group of Hench looking guys.

"Shit," Tala muttered under his breath as Charlie caught sight of him and strutted over.

"Tally! I thought you said you were busy this weekend?" She asked as she stared critically at the green haired girl standing next to him.

"Yeah, I've got plans with Marina if you hadn't already noticed." He said coldly and carried on walking past her, still guiding Marina.

"Why would you want to do anything with that whore?" She spat angrily back which made Marina raise an eyebrow in a disapproving manner which only made Charlie angrier.

"Don't speak to me like that and she's not a whore. You're the only whore around here Charlie." Tala replied in an icy tone.

"You don't mean that," She shouted at Tala's retreating figure. He chose to ignore her and carried onto order a ticket. Marina had decided not to get involved in their little spat and kept her head down as she walked over to the cash desks. She was never good in arguments. However, she did feel pleased that Tala had stood up for her! Maybe he wasn't the same as the guys back in Russia.

"You'll regret the day that you turned your back on me Tala. Your little bitch will pay for this!" Charlie shrieked as she stormed out of the cinema leaving her friends dumbstruck at her outburst.

"Sorry about her," Tala sighed as he ordered their tickets.

"That's ok…" Marina replied shyly not knowing what else to say. She did feel a little worried about Charlie saying that she would 'pay', but decided to brush it off and enjoy her outing with Tala.

The two entered the gloomy screen room and sat in their assigned seats which were in the second back row. Marina slurped on her drink as the adverts played and felt Tala's warm hand slip around her shoulders. She smiled inwardly to herself at Tala's eagerness.

Tala's arm remained there and Marina snuggled further into his body as the scary parts started to appear on the massive screen. A Chinese woman was strapped blind folded in a chair and a masked man held a pair of pliers around one of her toes and snapped the tool shut. Marina scrunched her eyes shut and buried her head into Tala's muscled chest at the gruesome scene. A smug expression washed over his face as he stared down at the squeamish girl before him.

"You all right?" He whispered huskily into her ear.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just hate feet!" She replied cringing just saying the word 'feet'. He snorted slightly at her response and continued to watch the movie.

As the film got further in, Tala's hands wandered further around Marina's body which made her become slightly uncomfortable. She grabbed his right hand which was becoming dangerously close to her chest and placed it back on her shoulder. He may be hot, but there was no way in hell he was getting that far on the first date!

But Tala wasn't the type of guy to sit around and wait for some action, so his attempts became more persistent. One of his hands slid seductively up the inside of her leg and caressed her thighs whilst the other reached down to her chest and started travelling under her top and as she turned to tell him to keep his hands to himself he crushed his lips down onto hers causing her to gasp in shock which allowed him entrance to her mouth. She wasn't very experienced in this department as guys from her old school were complete jackasses and after a bad experience with one of them, she never went near any of them again. Sadly, this had given her a severe mistrust in males and would rarely befriend them, let alone go on dates with them so this was a big step for her and Tala was completely disregarding it!

So she did the first thing that came to mind. A loud slap resounded throughout the cinema which caused a few heads to turn. Tala looked in shock at the fuming girl who sat next to him.

"What the hell was that for!" He hissed irritably to her as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

"For touching me up!" She retorted in a low voice and staggered past the sitting people and dashed out. Tala sat there confused for a minute, wondering what he'd done before charging off after her, knocking food and drinks out of people's hands as he ran.

"Marina!" He yelled as he sprinted through the crowds of people. She chose to ignore his calls and carried on running, carefully dodging the groups of people. As she neared the exit she noticed it had started raining. 'Typical, bloody typical!' she thought angrily to herself. But she still ran out and into the rain, the cold water flooding over her pale skin and seeping through her clothes and hair. Various people ran to their destinations trying to cover themselves with items of clothing and others had sensibly bought umbrellas to shield themselves from the rain.

"Why didn't I bring an umbrella!" She muttered angrily to herself as she looked for the nearest sheltered place.

Tala exited the cinema shortly after Marina and his eyes searched the perimeter for her, but he had no such luck. There was too many rushing people and brightly coloured umbrellas scattered about to see properly.

"Fuck!" He swore loudly causing some random passers by to stare disapprovingly at him. His vivid red hair dangled limply over his face as the rain had softened it tremendously. His wet clothes clung to his muscley body as he sauntered back to his car. As he walked he rummaged in his pocket, flipped out his mobile and searched through his phonebook to look for Marina's number, but then realised he didn't have it. At this point he was seriously thinking about smashing his phone into the ground but then decided against it as it was just a plain stupid thing to do.

"FUCK!" He bellowed once more when he was comfortably seated inside his car and started to punch the living daylights out of his steering wheel. Passers by stared in confusion as his car was emitting very loud honking noises and flashing immensely as the alarm had gone off from the impact of the punches, creating a lot of noise and havoc. He didn't stop pounding the wheel until someone tapped on the window.

"What?" He gritted out after he had opened the window. To his annoyance, it was none other than a patrol officer who had disturbed him from his one on one with the steering wheel.

"Yo-You're double parked, I'm afraid I'm g-going to have to give you a t-ticket." The ticket man said in a shaky voice. He couldn't have been much older than Tala as his face still had the remains of some acne which were dotted about over his cheeks, forehead and chin. As he wrote the ticket, his hand was trembling so much the writing was nearly illegible. Tala could sense the fear coming off him and wasn't surprised. Not many people would want to approach a car where a livid young man inside was attempting to destroy it, so he just snatched the ticket from him and drove off. Whilst he was driving his eyes drifted over his knuckles which were torn to shreds and swollen almost double their original size. He growled menacingly and returned his eyes to the road, but keeping an eye out for any flash of green.

Marina had taken cover under an old bus shelter where an overpowering smell of urine came from within. She looked around and saw an ageing man in tatty clothes and stubble coming out from all over the place, snoozing on top of some laid out cardboard boxes. Suddenly his eyes cracked open and pierced into her onyx ones, making her feel very uneasy. She slowly edged away from him and took her chances with the rain.

oooooooooooooo

The rain stuck for the whole weekend just like how Marina was stuck in Tala's mind and he was stuck in hers. Tala didn't understand why she had flipped out like that in the cinema, no girl had ever done that to him before and he couldn't even call her to find out why! Marina however was disappointed to find out that the boys here were exactly like they were back in Russia. Sex driven maniacs. She didn't know why she expected them to be any different here and felt like a right idiot for thinking so.

It was Monday yet again and the weekend seemed to have gone by faster than usual. It was frickin' typical that it had to rain all weekend so there wasn't much that they could do. What was wrong with the weather all of a sudden? A couple days ago it was sweltering! But now you could be covered in hot water bottles and still be freezing!

"Stupid weatherman. Heat wave my ass." Pandora mumbled to herself as she entered the school gates wearing a scarf for Pete's sake! A SCARF! It was nearing June and yet it felt like November.

She was only running five minutes late but she still hurried along to her form. Partly because of the temperature, but mainly because she wanted to find out how the date went between Marina and Tala. As she entered the classroom, Marina and Tala weren't sitting next to each other all cosy like she had expected, Marina was gazing out the window in a world of her own and Tala wasn't even there yet. This was unusual for him because he was generally on time, but she figured he must be somewhere with Kai as he wasn't there either.

"Heya!" She greeted to Marina and Enrique as she sat in the spare desk in between the two. She had managed to convince Enrique to swap seats with her so she could sit next to Marina and further away from Kai. She was starting to become more drawn to him recently which she definitely knew was a bad thing.

"How did your date with Tala go?" Pandora asked enthusiastically.

"Not so well…" Marina sighed with a glum look on her face. Enrique's face however, lightened up immensely after hearing this.

"Oh really? How come?" He asked with a little too much glee in his voice.

"He was just a bit… touchy feely." She replied scrunching up her nose in distaste. Both Pandora and Enrique stared blankly at her for a moment not understanding why that was such a problem.

"Elaborate…" Pandora said in a posh voice and even rolled her 'r' whilst making a hand gesture for her to continue.

"Well, the boys back in my old school were all obsessed with sex and would go to any lengths to get it."

"Ha! They're no different here," Pandora cut in.

"What about me?" Enrique asked whilst giving her a puppy eyed look.

"Oh come on, you know that's all you ever think about!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing. He just flashed a mischievous grin in reply.

"Anyway…" Marina said loudly to drown out the other two. They gave their apologies and signalled for her to carry on. "There was this one guy who was _really_ forceful and the police got involved and everything and it just put me off guys ever since."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise." Pandora said in a comforting tone.

"It doesn't matter. But we also saw Charlie at the cinema and she wasn't happy at all to see me with Tala and she said I would 'pay'." She continued doing air quotes around the word 'pay'.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She's depriving a village somewhere of an idiot, she's no problem." Pandora beamed.

"Wait, so does that mean you don't trust me?" Enrique enquired whilst again performing his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Of course it doesn't…" Marina replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice which Enrique didn't seem to catch. The two girls smirked at each other just as the bell rang.

"Oh God… Biology!" Pandora groaned as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. The three grumbled as they made their way to the biology department. On the way, they spotted a familiar flash of red and Pandora was off. She stormed through the crowds, pushing passing students out of her way so she could strangle the red haired teen.

"VALKOV! Get your as here right now!" She roared down the corridor. He and Kai turned around to see Pandora charging towards them. Well they couldn't really see her so much because of her short stature, but they assumed it was her from her voice and how the rabble of students parted as she pushed her way towards them. When she was only a few feet away from him, she pounced ready to maim him but instead she felt a pair of strong hands encircle her waist and haul her over the owner's shoulders. Strands of slate hair brushed past her face and she assumed it was Kai who had protected his friend from her.

"Arghhh! Put me down you dilhole! I swear to God if you don't put me down I'll kick you so hard in the nuts you'll never be able to have children!" Pandora threatened whilst pummelling her fists on his back.

"It's a good job I don't want children then, isn't it?" Kai replied haughtily, being the cocky bastard he is. Just after he said this Marina and Enrique came bursting through the clear path of students Pandora had just made. There was an awkward silence between the five as they had all obviously been filled in on what happened over the weekend. But before anyone could say anything Marina had turned away and proceeded onto the direction of the biology classrooms with Enrique who shortly followed.

"Marina wait!" Tala called after her, but she didn't respond.

"You are such an inconsiderate asshole!" Pandora spoke annoyed, now just hanging limply over Kai's shoulder.

"What the fuck! I didn't do anything!" Tala exclaimed.

"You tried to push her into something she didn't want to do." She replied.

"What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Pandora asked and when she got no response she assumed he was standing there with his mouth hanging open like a goldfish with a bemused expression on his face. She couldn't actually see him seeing as though she was still hanging over Kai's shoulder who refused to loosen his grip on her.

"Ugh! She doesn't trust men. It was a big step for her to even go out with you!" She sighed. That boy could be extremely dim witted at times.

"What? Why?" He asked, clearly confused.

"'Cos she had bad experiences with guys back in her old school. So go and apologise! And will you put me down!" Pandora shouted as she started to pound on Kai's back again. A smirked graced his lips and instead of putting her down, he started walking off to his next lesson which they shared together.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Pandora screeched as Kai's hands had mistakably rested upon on derriere.

Tala stood there on his own for a minute and watched as the two departed whilst thinking about what Pandora had just said. Apologise? Pfft… Never in his life has he had to ask for forgiveness from someone and actually mean it. And that day wouldn't be coming anytime soon.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

R&R! Chanks babe

**O.o-Godsmack-o.O**


End file.
